Warriors of Opposites
by Phoenix Blizzard
Summary: Following the path that generations before them have, how will they fare through the path of Chaos and Order? Slash HarryDraco 5th year
1. A New Beginning

Ok, this story is about the best character of Harry Potter, well one of them anyway. But I'm not going to say who it is, so you'll just have to guess. Read on!  
  
.:: Chapter One ::.  
  
I cannot believe I did that! All of that! And now this! My whole life seems like it is spinning out of control. Everything I used to know, everything I used to believe in has changed.  
  
"Would you like some breakfast before we leave, my dear?" The voice of the kind lady called up the stairs and reached my ears.  
  
"Yes please, I'll be right down." I called down to her. She was so kind, watching over me in hospital, letting me stay with her, and now, taking me to stay with her brother and his family, just so I wouldn't be alone.  
  
"Woof! Woof Woof Woof!" Dogs barked around me as I walked down the stairs, scratching lots of furry heads.  
  
I could never have imagined the kindness and the trustfulness of muggles. I always believed them to be inferior to my kind, but then, that was how I was raised.  
  
"Good morning dear, bacon, eggs, sausages? How did you sleep?" She bombarded me with questions time and time again over breakfast, almost always the same ones.  
  
"I sleep well thank you. Yes I'd love some bacon and eggs." I was learning to polite as I grew in my belief that muggles were kinder than we were, more . I don't know, just better people in general . like how many people at school believed them to be. And especially how she believed them to be . and her friends, but they were raised loving muggles and being surrounded by them. Could she ever accept me? I doubt it!  
  
Another question to be answered. "And how is your arm?"  
  
"It still hurts, but it isn't as bad as it was."  
  
"And your back? Does it still hurt to sleep on it?"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid my father burned me very badly there."  
  
That wasn't exactly a lie. He did have a hand in it. He stood back and let them do it to me, and then when they had left, he started on me. My mother just watched. To both of them, I was a disgrace, completely unlike them, just because I had saved her life. She didn't deserve that, no-one did, or does. And so I stunned them both. I'm sure someone will find them and un- stun them, and then I will worse than dead.  
  
I am an outcast, no-one can love me, I don't even know if I can go back to school, they will know. All my clothes, and school things are there, at home.  
  
I will be forever grateful to you, I looked up at the kind-hearted female as we ate. You have helped me through this difficult stage of my life, I don't know how to thank you, but all I know is that you can never find out my secret. I thought to myself, it's not like I could tell her.  
  
My secret. My skills, or not, as a wizard. Would she be in danger? I do not know, but I don't want to find out either.  
  
She was talking again. "And everything is ready, the dogs are going to be looked after, except for him, he'll be coming with us." She pointed at the dog lying on the table, eating his breakfast with us. "Are you ready yet?"  
  
"Nearly, I just have to get washed, then I'm ready."  
  
"Good, good."  
  
When I had been washed and dragged my small bag down to her large one, she bustled out of the kitchen with her favourite dog under her arms, she said, "Now remember what I have told you about them all. Especially the mongrel."  
  
I laughed, she wasn't talking about a dog, apparently they didn't like animals much. The mongrel was their nephew, a badly bred boy. But their son was a wonderful loving person, I should get on well with him.  
  
Still as I walked to the car that pulled up in front of her house, I felt in my back pocket for my wand. Something didn't feel right, and I didn't want to be caught off guard. 


	2. Letters

Hello everyone! I forgot to mention, this is my first Harry Potter fic, so be nice, but I love a good flame, cos they are so funny!  
  
Disclaimer: Forgot to put this in before, and probably will do again. I do not, will not but would love to own the rights to Harry Potter. J.K.Rowling is that wonderful person. However if you do want to sue me, I can offer you, in advance, ten gold coins. . Don't be stupid, they're not real, it's the chocolate ones that you find when it's Christmas time!  
  
I tend to jump around a bit. Before you may have noticed it was in the first person and now it is the third. This just makes my life clearer, but I will always try to make it as clear as possible for you all to understand.  
  
Good luck with the guessing, pretty sure you should have figured out who is in this story. And thank you to my reviewers, all three of you. And to everyone who has bothered to actually read my long and boring ramble about nothing.  
  
Anyways, enjoy the next chapter.  
  
.:: Chapter Two ::.  
  
Harry Potter sat quietly art his desk, looking through his Potions book for something that might be of use to him in Professor 'I'm An Ugly, Greasy Git' Snape. The Potions master of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry had set his year a wonderful essay on the advantages of using Veritaseurm. When they had first got the essay they thought it would be easy, how very un-Snape like. But like the true Severus Snape, he had then added that they had to research all the ingredients of it, explain why they are used and how to make the potion stronger and weaker.  
  
As Harry paused, thinking that the essay was completely pointless, he stared out his window, into the golden mid-morning sun and saw Hedwig, his snowy owl flying towards him, along with Errol, Ron's family's owl. Harry opened his window and allowed them inside to flop on his bed. As he was about to close his window, another owl appeared and also flew through the open window.  
  
Harry went to the newest owl and detached the letter from him, it was from Hogwarts. After having delivered his letter, the owl flew back out through the window leaving Harry, Hedwig and Errol on their own, exhausted. Harry from essays, and the owls from long journeys. Errol obviously carried a letter from Ron and upon inspection, Hermione from Hedwig.  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
I'm lucky to be alive and writing this to you, but I felt I needed your help and support.  
  
Last week I was out in a park near my home when all of a sudden I was transported somewhere else. I don't know where but the fact remains that I was surrounded by Death Eaters. If You-Know-You was there, I didn't see him. I didn't even have the chance to defend myself, I did not believe that I would need my wand in the Muggle world.  
  
It was strange, because they started to torture me, just for fun was what one of the Death Eaters said, and then they started with the Imperius Curse. I don't know what they did to me, my memories is hardly what it was, but then I heard them say they'd had enough. Avada Kedavra was to be the last words I ever heard.  
  
You might have guessed, they didn't succeed in killing me, but not for lack of trying. As one started the curse, I was put under the Imperius Curse again, but this time, I remember being told to fall back, as if the curse had hit me. I don't remember anything after that, apart from waking up on my neighbour's doorstep.  
  
Do you think a Death Eater could have saved me? Or an innocent witch or wizard just passing by and decided to help?  
  
I'm so confused. Will you be in Diagon Alley soon? Tell me when you are, we can all meet up.  
  
Bye, Love Hermione."  
  
Harry stared at the letter as he read it again. 'Herm ione, nearly killed by the Death Eaters?' He thought. 'No way, they are so gonna pay when I meet any of them!'  
  
Harry's anger was mounting before he remembered Ron's owl.  
  
"Hey Harry.  
  
We are so gonna have to make them pay for what they did to Hermione!  
  
Do you have any ideas on who might have saved her? Maybe it was Snape! You know, Dumbledore had something he wanted him to do, maybe he had to go back to You-Know-Who and become a Death Eater again!  
  
But then why would he save Hermione? Everyone knows he hates Gryffindors. I feel about as confused Hermione must be.  
  
Mum wants to know if you want to come over soon. We're going to go to Diagon Alley next Friday. I've borrowed Hermes to send Hermione a letter to say this and she'll prob see us there.  
  
Prob see ya before Friday!  
  
Ron."  
  
Harry lent back in his chair, processing the letters he had just received, before grabbing some new parchment and his quill and ink.  
  
"Dear Hermione,  
  
How are you feeling? Ron's going to Diagon Alley on Friday and so I probably will too. Hopefully see you then.  
  
I don't really have a clue as to have saved you. Ron's guessed Snape and then cancelled out that idea. Whoever it is, I hope that no-one finds out that it was them.  
  
Also in the name of Professor Moody CONSTANT VIGILANCE! You should keep your wand with you at all times now.  
  
Got to go, Muggles are-a calling.  
  
Harry." 


	3. The Park

Sorry, I haven't updated in an age, but school work, exams, Christmas shopping, decorating, starting to write when someone decides they need the computer . well you get the picture, I just haven't had enough time, but I will have now, even though I still have more exams to come .  
  
Anyway, here's chapter three.  
  
.:: Chapter Three ::.  
  
The boy who lived walked around the streets of his town trying to stay out of the way of his only family. Aunt Marge wasn't really his aunt, but a relative of uncle Vernon's. She had come to stay for a week and brought a guest with her, along with that dog of hers. Harry Potter left out a sigh as he remembered his last incident with her. She had been mouthing off about his mother and father and Harry's anger got the better of him and he somehow managed to blow her up.  
  
Since Harry had returned after his fourth year at Hogwarts school, he had taken to wandering the streets during the day. It was either that or sit in his room, being haunted by the images of the end of the Triwizard tournament. Cedric's death, Voldemort's return, Bartemius Crouch's confession, everything seemed to weigh him down. He had no peace or solace in anyone, even in Ron and Hermione. Harry could have done with Sirius' help, but he was on a mission for Dumbledore. What Harry really wanted was someone who could understand the pain that Voldemort had inflicted on his life. But how could ever have that?  
  
As much as Harry wanted someone to understand him properly by having gone through the same thing, losing your parents to the dark side, he would not wish it upon anyone. He could suffer in pain.  
  
Harry stared wistfully as the green field glowed under the sun's blaze. Wherever he turned he saw people have fun in the summer sun. Friends pulling pranks on each other, laughing without a care in the world, couples together, walking hand in hand, little children smiling as they played with heir parents. Nothing mattered to these people.  
  
He thought of Cho. It was true, he found her beautiful, but after Cedric's death he had questioned everything, on the subject of her, he knew that he did not feel anything for her anymore.  
  
Harry's thoughts drifted as he remembered Hermione's letter. She had been in a park like this when the Death Eaters had kidnapped her. He shuddered at the thought of them being so close even if he and Hermione lived far apart. The thought that they could just take an under-aged witch from a place crowded with muggles . he didn't even want to go there. 


	4. The Meeting Of Enemies

Sorry I haven't updated this recently, but I forgot what the plot was, oops. Anyway, REVIEW! It really does make a difference and makes want to write the chapters quicker, so even if it's a flame or just a smiley face, you can do it!!! ^v^  
  
Disclaimer: You might have guessed this already, but I'm just going to remind you, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHIN TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER! J.K. Rowling does.  
  
~**~~**~~**~  
  
.:: Chapter Four ::.  
  
"Draco, you seem to be very under fed." Petunia said as Harry walked through the door. He didn't seem to hear the name of the boy that was sitting in his living room. Obliviously he walked upstairs to remove his coat and check for any mail that might have arrived for him while he had been out. Harry walked down the stairs and froze as he heard the voice that had tormented him for five years.  
  
"The reason my father and mother turned on me? Well that might be to do with the fact that I saved this girl that I love, life. She is this certain type of person that my parents frown on completely. They don't believe that they should live in this world with her sort. I used to believe the same thing, but then she started to change me. Given my reputation though, I highly doubt that she would believe me, let alone the fact that I have been the tormentor of her and her friends since we started school." Harry starred into the mirror and his mind started turning as digested all that information. He had an idea on who the mystery girl was, considering Hermione's letter and the fact that Draco had inflicted the worst comments on him and his friends. He didn't want to believe his mind, but his uncle made him.  
  
"And what might this young lady's name be? She might even harbour the same feelings for you."  
  
"Oh I doubt that sir, she has made it perfectly clear. Besides, the Potty and the Weasel would stop Hermione from ever coming near me, in case she gets caught in a curse again." Draco said ruefully.  
  
"Potty and the Weasel? Hermione? What kind of crackpot school do you go to?" Dudley laughed.  
  
"I go to a boarding school and spend most of my time there. Potty and the Weasel are her friends. Whenever we meet in the corridors, I normally have an insult for them and she sometimes is the object of it. Weasley brings the worst out in me, especially around her. Potter isn't too bad, he has great courage and is the headmaster's golden boy, but he's basically a pain in the backside. I decided I'd befriend him at the start of school but he threw it back in my face." Draco tried to explain. He didn't see the look of horror cross Vernon and Petunia's face.  
  
"This boy, Weasley," Marge said, "What is he like? Why do you become worse around him?"  
  
"Oh because he just infuriates me. Because of him, I've started calling Hermione a mudblood. It isn't exactly a turn on for her to be called dirty blood. He tries to act cool, just cos Potter's The-Boy-Who-Lived and he's his best friend Weasley acts like he's equal to them. Hasn't got two coins to call his own, Potter is somewhat famous among us, Hermione is always top in everything and there is Ronald Weasley, the dumb red head."  
  
Outside the room, Harry was clutching his hands together to stop him reaching for his wand. Inside the room his aunt was speechless, she had put two and two together and got four. Petunia remembered what mudblood meant, Potter, his friend with red hair and the boarding school. In her house she had openly let another one in. She looked to her husband who saw her face and realised he had guessed right. There was another one in the house!  
  
"Potter?" Dudley said in disgust.  
  
"Oh Draco, please tell me you don't go to St. Brutus' School For Incurably Criminal Boys!" Marge said horrified that her young charge might going to school with Harry.  
  
Draco laughed, "I can't even remember all of what that is called, of course I don't go there, sounds horrible. No Hogwarts is my resting place for most of the year." Dudley went pale while Marge nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"Hogwarts, that's an interesting name. But then everything about you is different." After that everyone inside and outside the room apart from Marge was pale.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Draco choked out.  
  
"Oh nothing bad. Just you appeared in my road practically by magic, you had very severe injuries and somehow the broom you had been carry had supported you from wherever you came. You didn't have any money on you and well, there aren't many people called Potter, especially your age. And there are the names and the fact that you call Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived. It's just a little different." Draco and the rest were saved from have to say or think anything more as a beeping noise went off.  
  
Draco was frozen inside his one thought, 'Potter?' He was startled by the noise and looked to what seemed the source. Before he found what it was he choked on what he saw in the mirror. Evidently the other people in the living room saw what he saw and Vernon half shouted, "Boy! Turn that infernal racket off!" Draco stared in absolute shock and horror at The-Boy- Who-Lived as he went to turn off the oven timer.  
  
Harry turned to face his enemy and smirked slightly at his face. He then became aware of Ripper, the dog who was barking madly. Marge who made a face at him silenced the dog. "This, is my young friend who well be living with us for a while, maybe you could find the decency to leave this house so Draco here could stay in your room."  
  
"Do you really think I live here by choice?" Harry said dangerously.  
  
"Boy! Silence that rude tone you have!" Harry and Vernon eyed dangerously before Vernon continued, "How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Since I walked in the door." Harry smirking slightly at them all, especially at the silver-blonde haired boy. Draco realised that he had heard all about his feelings for Hermione and that his family had turned on him.  
  
"Why don't you leave then?" Marge said smirking back at him. Harry was silent thinking about Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and that night in his third year. "Because no one will have you, will they?"  
  
Before anyone could say anything, Harry jumped in with "Well actually, my godfather would love to have and he would, but he just so happens to be a convicted criminal and he likes to check in on my, so unless you want to become a frog, then I suggest you back off!"  
  
Dudley and Petunia screamed at the threat that was made, while Marge looked confused at the reactions of those in the room, with Vernon and Draco on their feet. Vernon didn't have the guts say anything in fear of the man with a wand that might come barging in, but Draco approached.  
  
"Back off Potter, she has been good to me, so if you threaten her again you will deal with me again." He muttered.  
  
"I'll be happy to, but like in Quidditch, you won't beat me." Harry muttered back. Harry pulled his wand slightly out of his pocket, while Draco pulled his out slightly too. Both smirked and they put them away. "While you are here, remember no magic, and act like we don't know each other. Truce?" Harry muttered back to him.  
  
"Whatever, we'll talk later, when we don't have all the eyes on each other." Draco nodded and Harry did too. They both smirked at the look on the others faces. 


	5. Questions and Answers

'Ello . Is anyone actually reading this??? No reviews for two chapters??? C'mon show my some love or at least let me know if there's any point in me continuing this story???  
  
Note: --- denotes a thought --- " denotes speech "  
  
Disclaimer: I hate to tell you all this, but I Don't Own Harry Potter! Wish I did, but then that's a completely different story. For one I would have millions or even billions.  
  
  
  
.:: Chapter Five ::.  
  
Harry's aunt Marge seemed to be oblivious to what had gone on between Harry and Draco, and Dudley avoided being near Draco in case he attacked him and his aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon eyed him with distain.  
  
That night, Harry went up to his room and walked over to his desk. He saw that Hedwig was just waking up and was looking at him with watchful eyes. Harry saw that his letter from Hogwarts was still there, (AN: where would it have gone?) and so he opened it. The usual parchment fell out; the letter saying that the train left at Kingscross station on Platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock, the new school supply list and another bit of parchment.  
  
Harry quickly read through it and smiled with wonder. He had been made a Gryffindor prefect. He would of thought that Hermione would get it, but he had. 'That can't be right.' He thought and re-read the letter again.  
  
" "In light of Lord Voldemort's return each house will have two prefects from fifth year, sixth year and seventh year." So that must mean that also Hermione is the other prefect." Harry spoke aloud. His eyes clouded over and he began to yawn. In no time he had fallen asleep.  
  
When Harry awoke it was because his Aunt was banging on the door to get him to make breakfast without burning it. He sighed and then thought to the problem at hand; Draco Malfoy was currently residing in his house, had formed some kind of crush on Hermione and was beaten by his parents. --- Of course, now it all makes sense --- Harry thought sarcastically. For an unknown reason he seemed sad at the thought Draco being in love with anyone.  
  
Harry got dressed and went downstairs and soon his cooking awoke all those currently residing at 4 Privet Drive. Over the breakfast table, Marge asked Draco if he wanted to come see a play in London.  
  
"We're all going, Dudley, Petunia, Vernon." She said.  
  
"I would normally jump at the chance," Draco said utterly confused by what she meant by a 'play', "But I feel slightly worse than normal today." --- Damn, I'm going to have to ask Potter what she meant by a play? Two people playing some sort of game? --- He pondered silently.  
  
"Oh, well maybe you should stay here." Marge smiled at him kindly and then turned to Harry, "You boy, while we are gone you better take good care of him and stay out of his way."  
  
"Bit of a contradiction that is." Harry said.  
  
"Shut up and do as you are told." She said roughly back.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
About eleven o'clock Harry walked into the living room where Draco was sitting looking at the various appliances that the Dursley's had. "We call that a DVD," Harry smirked at him "And it goes in a DVD player, not a CD player."  
  
"Shut up Potter." Draco said tensely.  
  
"And I should do that because you told me to?" Harry questioned.  
  
"That and because Marge, Ripper and your family like me more than you."  
  
"As it happens the my aunt, uncle and cousin don't like you. They only put up with you because Marge DOES like you."  
  
"And what gave you that conclusion?"  
  
"The fact that they hate everything to do with magic."  
  
"Whatever." The conversation stopped. "Interesting way of controlling them," Harry looked confused, "By saying you have a godfather who is an escaped convict."  
  
"It's the truth." Harry said shortly. "Sirius Black is my godfather. I just left out the put that he's innocent."  
  
"Excuse me? Did you just say that Black is innocent? Thirteen people with one curse? Only person to have EVER escaped Azkaban? Death Eater? Any of this ring a bell Potter?"  
  
"Malfoy, you really should study the Dark Arts. Sirius has never been a Death Eater, surely your father would have told you that. Secondly, he never killed anyone, that was Pettigrew, he's alive by the way. Sirius didn't use the Dark Arts to escape Azkaban, he used his cunning and he escaped so that he could commit the murder he was imprisoned for, murdering Pettigrew."  
  
"Well Potter, looks like I could get you into a lot of trouble. I could report you to the Ministry of Magic." Draco smirked.  
  
"But Malfoy, so could I. To escape your father must have caused you to use magic at least once, and well then there is the fact that I could mail your father and tell him where you are." Harry smirked back at him, while Draco's face lost it's trademark feature.  
  
After a moment of silence Harry spoke. "So why did you save Hermione's life?"  
  
Draco was silent a moment longer. "Why? Well it's obvious. My father thought I should become a Death Eater now that Voldemort has arisen and so he took me along to show me what they did for fun. Luckily I didn't have to do anything but watch. It was sickening as they tortured muggle after muggle. Then one called Wormtail I believe, apparated with Hermione in his grip, telling everyone that she was a friend of Harry Potter's. So the torture began again, but this time more gruesome. I snapped, for some reason I knew I didn't want her hurt and so I put the Imperius curse on her so I controlled her movements and helped her pretend that she was dead by stunning her. I left with the other Death Eaters and then returned late that night, flew her to where Wormtail said he found her and placed her on a doorstep."  
  
Harry found a knot in his stomach as he thought about Draco's feelings for Hermione, it bothered him for some reason. "So why did your parents attack you?"  
  
"Because they found me coming home early that morning with my invisibility cloak and broom. They called a bunch of Death Eaters, one of whom brought Veritaseurm with them and found out that I have saved Hermione. The Death Eaters attacked me collectively and then left me to my parents who I managed to stun after a while. I escaped with my broom and cloak and flew until I collapsed. Marge Dursley took me in and nursed me back to health. However, she never saw most of my injuries. I've got a concealing charm on me."  
  
"Damn," was all that Harry could manage.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Harry was quiet as he thought how to ask this question, for some reason he found himself being forced to ask it. "So do you love Hermione?"  
  
Draco laughed, "I think I do, but it's more a friendship kind of thing which is funny really cos I've never been anything close to her friend." His answer seemed to make Harry feel better.  
  
"Potter, what did Marge mean by going to see a play?" Draco asked hesitantly.  
  
Harry was amused but replied, "It's, umm, how can I explain it? Well it's where people take different parts and act they out. Kinda like a movie, but it's being acted out live, in front of you." Draco nodded.  
  
For the couple of hours, Harry was explaining many muggle inventions to Draco. They had reached an unspoken, unwritten agreement where they would forget their old differences.  
  
At about two o'clock, Harry insisted that they go out for a short walk. An hour later they returned both amazed at how relaxed they had become in each others company. However, it wasn't long before that was disrupted.  
  
They entered the living room and both froze at the sight.  
  
  
  
Aren't I evil? Try and guess what they saw, but I doubt you'll get it. Come On People! REVIEW!!!!!!! It really isn't hard. Just go to the bottom and click on the review button. You can even copy and paste one of my examples.  
  
^__^ This fic is great! Continue it please!  
  
:^( You suck! Get lost, don't continue writing.  
  
^ | See, I've even written it for you. 


	6. Return Of The Dursley's

HEYA!  
  
Thanks to raven of the night, Lexie, Erin, Harry and Draco Lover, and Heartless, I love you all! This chapter is dedicated to you five.  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognise - belongs to J.K. Rowling anything you don't belongs to me. So that's just the plot then.  
  
.:: Chapter Six ::.  
  
Harry and Draco entered the living room and both froze at the sight.  
  
Each gasped as they felt their right hands being forced together. Both their eyes widened and their mouths opened in shock.  
  
They stood facing each other with their hands clasped together at shoulder height. Their wands flew out of their pockets and floated their way over to the ceremonial dagger that was hovering in the air. Behind the display was a shadow that seemed to take a humanoid form.  
  
Harry and Draco turned to the shadow and then back to each other. Disbelief was etched all over the sleek-blonde haired boy, while shock was engraved on the messy-ebony haired boy.  
  
"Do you wish to embrace death boys?" The shadow enquired.  
  
Neither found their voices both wordlessly mouthed 'no' shaking their heads violently.  
  
"I thought so." The dark figure smiled and the floating dagger in the air moved towards the two young, under-aged wizards.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Four car doors slammed and four people and one animal got out. Two rather bulky people, one horse-faced looking women, a boy who seemed to be wider than he was taller and a small terrier.  
  
These four people and one dog walked carelessly towards the front door of Number Four Privet Drive, unaware of the horrors that lay just inside that door.  
  
They walked in the door and automatically headed for the kitchen. The boy's shout was drowning out the low growl of the dog.  
  
"Duddikins, don't worry, I'll get you some food just as soon as I am ready." His mother tried to soothe her weight-equal-to-a-killer-whale son's undignified screams of food.  
  
"BUT I WON'T IT NOW! I'M HUNGRY! FEED ME! FEED ME NOW!"  
  
"DUDLEY!" Vernon Dursley shouted at his son who looked shocked that his dad was shouting at him. "Will you be quiet!"  
  
"Vernon!" His wife shot him a warning look.  
  
"Marge! Will you silence that dog!?!" He turned to his sister.  
  
"Ripper!" She commanded her loyal friend. He continued to growl, which steadily grew to a bark. "What is it? Oh my god! It's not Draco is it? That boy better not have done anything to him!" Marge said indignantly. She and her family walked towards the living room where the dog led. A muffled scream escaped Marge's mouth.  
  
The two youths were sprawled across the room on their front; their right hands clasped tightly together, blood spilled from the small gaps between their fingers and palms. A bloodied knife lay next to them.  
  
They were both bare-chested and on their backs, strange, identical markings. Three triangles, each exactly one centimetre bigger than the next. Inside the triangles, there was an eye that had two lightning lines crossing over each other behind it.  
  
"What's that lying next to them?" Marge pointed to two shaped pieces of wand. Petunia walked over to her nephew and gently picked up the pieces. She then looked at her nephew and ran one soft hand through his hair.  
  
Her action shocked her son. "Mum? What are you doing?"  
  
"Lily was my sister, despite our differences, I still love her. Harry was a part of her and now he too is dead." A single tear fell for her sister and family.  
  
"Still, why do they have wood next to them?" Marge rephrased and repeated her question.  
  
Her brother looked at her and sighed. "I'm not a lunatic. Harry was a wizard and from what we guessed, so was Draco."  
  
"Lily and James were killed by a evil wizard, I don't know his name, but from a letter from the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the magic school they all attended, telling me that he tried to kill them all. For some reason he wanted them dead and he managed to kill them, but when he tried to kill Harry to, but he lived. somehow." Petunia said quietly.  
  
"What are you trying to say? Magic exists?" Marge looked quizzical.  
  
"Yes, we lied about him, but who wants that in their house." Vernon said roughly.  
  
"I agree Vernon, but he is still my blood. Magic isn't something to be proud of; I mean they have to use it to get on with everyday life, but." Petunia left her sentence hanging in the air and her family understood what she meant, well maybe all but Dudley who couldn't understand his mother's attitude.  
  
"Mummy, Daddy, w-why a-are t-t-they g-glowing?" Dudley stuttered, pointing at the two wizards on the floor.  
  
Both wizards had begun to glow, one white and one dark.  
  
  
  
The next chapter'll probably be up tomorrow so check it out. 


	7. The Reverse Realm

.:: Chapter Seven ::.  
  
In a strange dimension Harry and Draco found themselves standing as they had been when the dagger had floated, increasing with speed as it approached them. Black had become white and the sky was the grass. Everything had become reversed.  
  
"Where are we?" Draco said.  
  
"What the hell happened to us?" Harry just threw his own question right back at him. --- Did we die? Are we partners in. death? ---  
  
"Nice one Potter." Draco grinned at him.  
  
"What?" Harry looked at him like he had lost his mind.  
  
"The thing you just said, 'partner in death, remember?" Draco said.  
  
"You mean the thing I said in my mind?" Harry was still looking at him like he had lost his mind.  
  
"Potter what are you talking about? How could I have heard what you said if you only thought it?" Draco said pointedly.  
  
Harry was about to answer when the sound of hands clapping reached their ears, causing them to spin around.  
  
"Welcome to the realm of order and chaos, my own dimension." A tall, man that looked as though he was about forty was dressed in a white robe similar to their Hogwarts one, was facing them.  
  
"Are you the shadow thing that attacked us?" Draco said with as much as respect as he could muster.  
  
"Yes, but you don't have to call me the shadow thing, I was once known as Merlin the Magician." The boys gasped, "I take it that you have heard of me?" He laughed softly.  
  
"Sir, forgive me, but I was under the assumption that you, well died over a thousand years ago." Harry said.  
  
"And who told you that Mister Potter?" Merlin said.  
  
"Well, my History Of Magic professor."  
  
"Well Harry, Professor Binns is one of the professors which I believe you never actually paid any attention to in his lessons." Merlin said surprising them.  
  
Harry looked thunderstruck while Draco smirked and said, "Yep, that's Potter for ya, never pays attention to anyone."  
  
"Well Draco I was under the impression that you paid even less attention than Harry in lessons." It was Harry's turn to smirk.  
  
"Excuse Merlin, but why did you ask us if we were ready to embrace death?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well young Potter it is because that you two are destined to be great, but you both had to pass the test and well that was it."  
  
"What? The test consisted of asking whether we wanted to die?" Draco asked with a smirk.  
  
"Well yes, you both answered in the correct way and that was all. The test was so simple because you Harry were chosen the moment you were born and Draco because of your relationship with Harry." Merlin stated as if it were the simplest thing in the world.  
  
"Relationship? What relationship?" Draco said. He turned to Harry, "Something you haven't been telling me Potter?"  
  
"What? No!" Harry almost screamed it out.  
  
Merlin laughed, "You may not notice it now, but you two are soul mates." He was about to continue when the both interrupted him with the say phrase.  
  
"But I'm not gay!"  
  
The older man laughed again, "Your parents went through the same thing when I told them that they were soul mates. Best friends before they met me."  
  
Harry tried to put that through his brain. "But why? I mean, why did they meet you? And why are we destined and more to the point, why are we soul mates?"  
  
"Well, let me explain. Since my day, each generation of my family has created one hero or heroine along with their partner. The first born of each family would become either Chaos or Order. Both you and your father were first born and are my heirs." Both Draco and Harry opened their mouths but Merlin put up a hand. "So each generation has helped in the fight against dark and light, but there is a catch. You cannot fight with anyone other than each other. You belong to neither side, you are your own side."  
  
"So we are fighting against the Death Eaters and Voldemort at the moment?" Harry asked.  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Hold on," Draco said, "I'm still stuck on the 'soul mates' bit. We, w-we hate each other."  
  
"Draco have you not ever noticed strange feelings which you could not explain?"  
  
"Well," said Draco hesitantly, "There was the thing with Hermione, it seems some kind of love, but not if you get what I mean."  
  
"Harry loves Hermione in a friendly way and so you do to. If there was some one you really loved like that, Harry would feel it to, but you have had a hard life. If possible, harder than Harry's." Draco began to look like he understood.  
  
"So is that way I felt jealous over Malfoy's feelings for Hermione?" Harry asked remembering the feeling he got.  
  
"Yes, unconsciously you both feel it. You both must have noticed things, your perceptions about life changing ever so slightly over the past week, since your birthday Harry."  
  
"But Merlin, what does Potter's birthday have to do with it?"  
  
"Draco, use Harry's first name, and Harry you use Draco's first name too. You'll be fighting side-by-side so you'll become closer. Today you must have noticed how relaxed you became today." Merlin paused. "And whenever my heir turns fifteen, they and their soul mate train to become Chaos and Order."  
  
"What's with Chaos and Order?" Harry asked.  
  
"Your names. Draco, you represent all things that are ordered and tidy, whereas Harry your power lies in the chaotic way of life. You ever heard the saying 'opposites attract'? Well it came about because of the heirs of Merlin, you different are completely different, but that is where your strength lies. Now as much as I'd like to continue talking, I only have the year to train you both up to standard."  
  
"A YEAR?"  
  
"Yes, that is the maximum that you both can stay here without being trapped. Oh and don't worry, one hour in your world lasts three months in mine. You'll only be gone for four hours in your time, and so you will be back in time for your supper." He said it like it was the most naturalist thing in the world.  
  
"Well first things first, your powers are about to be increased. You have the ability to tackle any curse that you wish. For example, if you so wish you will find you that master the killing curse. You also are able to Apparate and Disapparate whenever you want, even inside the grounds of Hogwarts. As well, you are Animagi but with one small difference, you can become any animal that you wish. Additionally, you have your speed increased so it is easier to dodge curses. Furthermore, whenever there is to be an attack that you must take part in you will be informed by a premonition. And finally, when you wish, you will be able to converse mentally, but that will be hard to practice here as I hear all conversations that take place."  
  
"Cool," Draco whispered.  
  
"Awesome," Harry said.  
  
"But you will need to practice. Plus, you need to learn more spells beyond your seventh year and train with the weapons that my four students trained with."  
  
"The first four heirs?" Draco questioned.  
  
"What? Oh no. They came after I entered this realm. No the ones that I taught when I lived on Earth. Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff." His new students just stared at him in awe.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
In what seemed like almost no time, the year had almost gone and both Harry and Draco had mastered a good number of advanced, useful curses, all forms of Animagi and where appearing out of thins air preparing to do battle with each other.  
  
Harry swung his wooden staff towards Draco who blocked it with a swipe of backhand. Behind his back, Draco called forth his sword that once belonged to Salazar Slytherin. Smashing it upwards it caught the tip of Harry's stick who brought forth a dagger. Their arms were locked, but Harry managed to backflip over his partner and hold the small dagger to his neck.  
  
"Nice try love, but better luck next time." Harry grinned at the boy locked under his blade and placed a small kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Pure fluke Harry." Draco smiled and twisted out the way.  
  
It seemed the old man was right as they both allowed their feelings for each other to grow. They still argued a lot, especially about Ron and Hermione but they couldn't really bare to be separated for a long period of time.  
  
"Bravo Harry. You mastered that jump very well, but I must say, I wouldn't want to come across either of you on a dark night without my wand." The boys grinned at each other. "Now, the premonitions that you will receive happen about an hour before it will actually take place. It gives you some scope to leave wherever you are, especially when you return to Hogwarts."  
  
"You must remember though, that while you are here, no harm can come to you. You have already noticed that you heal a lot quicker than you should, this will continue in the normal realm, but you still can be hurt and killed, so always take precautions with you," Merlin continued.  
  
"And now," he paused a reached into space and brought forth two packages. "These are for you."  
  
Harry opened his to find a pure black robe and cloak gleaming at him and the weapons of Godric Gryffindor. While Draco found a robe and cloak in pure white also with all of Salazar's weaponry. Both the robes and the cloaks had the Chaos and Order emblem on them.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Exactly. You must change into these to fight, if someone hears or sees you, they will not recognise you. That is until you freely tell them, but that is not the most sensible idea." Merlin explained.  
  
"Question, What about Ron and Hermione? Can I tell them?" Harry asked.  
  
"I have no say in what you do tell them, but remember they can still be captured and might unintentionally reveal your secret." Merlin answered.  
  
"Question, if we are immune to most curses or we can shake them off easily, how come Harry's parents were killed?" Draco asked.  
  
"Good one Draco. Well you both know that the killing curse will put you out for about five minutes and the stunning curse will leave you paralysed for about five minutes so normally it would not have affected Lily and James. However when your first-born is born your power is automatically halved which will go back to the normal level but only when your child has reached the age of one. Ultimately, you are left at your weakest and it is best if no one knows that you are Chaos or Order."  
  
"Here's my problem, we're both male and so we cannot reproduce together. So what happens? Does Harry sleep with someone else and then it become the new heir?" Draco asked again with a disgusted look at the thought that Harry shared.  
  
Merlin laughed, "No of course not. One of you decides that you will become the carrier and then that one becomes pregnant."  
  
"But how are we supposed to conceive a kid?" This time it was Harry asking.  
  
"Why, the normal way of course. Surely you don't need me to explain all about the birds and the bees." He laughed again.  
  
--- Shit! One of us is gonna become pregnant? Well this is just great! --- Draco thought.  
  
--- Pregnant? Man, this is strange . well the strangest thing that has yet to happen to me lately. --- Harry reflected on his life so far. 


	8. Return To Privet Drive

Hey, I'm back again.  
  
" denotes speech "  
  
--- denotes thoughts ---  
  
*~ mind conversations between Draco and Harry ~*  
  
  
  
.:: Chapter Eight ::.  
  
The glowing bodies were lifted off the floor to the amazement of the Dursley's. Harry was clothed in his Chaos attire, while Draco was in his Order garments. They floated upwards and were awakened when they had the power to stand upright.  
  
"You're alive," Petunia gasped. Both wizards turned to look at the muggles.  
  
"Yeah, I reckon so," Harry said, with a hint of the chaotic behaviour that was to follow his transition to Chaos.  
  
"Where did you go?" Marge said.  
  
"To the realm of Merlin," Harry answered, bouncing on the balls of his feet.  
  
At the confused looks of the Dursley's, Draco added, "You don't have to worry about him much, he's gone slightly insane but that is natural . apparently." And that was true, to advance to the power of Chaos, Harry needed to become slightly insane to allow for the extra power.  
  
Dudley screamed and ran behind his father in the hope of keeping away from the two 'freaks'.  
  
*~ You know, I reckon he's scared of us ~* Harry said.  
  
*~ Man Harry, I never knew you were a genius, I reckon you could even outsmart Einstein ~* Draco replied.  
  
*~ No need to get sarcastic Draco ~* Harry grinned over at him.  
  
"Sorry about the mess but it's some kind of family tradition that Harry had to go through, which I also had to endure," Draco tried to reason with the family who had blood all over their living room floor.  
  
Petunia nodded, almost too stunned to speak. "I can clean it up aunt Petunia. I don't mind, really." Harry smiled.  
  
"You better Potter, and you know you're not supposed to do anything of that freakish behaviour in here." Dudley spat out.  
  
Draco silenced him with a glare equal to Snape's while Harry pulled his wand out from his sleeve and muttered "purgare". The spell tidied the entire front room and Petunia looked on in amazement, it was a lot cleaner than she could ever make it. Harry then pointed his wand at himself and then Draco. Both lost their robes and were clothed in normal muggle that fit both of them.  
  
"We have to go now," Draco said and moved slightly towards the door.  
  
"Where and what are you going to do?" Vernon barked out.  
  
"My room to brew a potion," Harry said knowing the effect of his sentence.  
  
"What?" His uncle shouted at them.  
  
"We" Harry pointed to himself and Draco, "Are going to my room," he paused, "and there, we are going to brew a potion, d'you understand now?"  
  
"What he means sir, is that we know you don't approve of magic and so we will do it out your way so hopefully it won't bother you as much." Draco said politely.  
  
"But I thought you weren't allowed to do magic in the holidays?" Petunia said.  
  
"Well technically no, we're not, but there's a spell cast on this house so that no one knows that we have magic going on here. And potions isn't really about spell casting." Draco replied.  
  
"Well if that's all that you're going to be doing, you can do it down here," Marge said rather sharply, "I want to hear all about this magic stuff and why it's been hidden from me if you all knew."  
  
"Ok," And both boys summoned their cauldron's and ingredients and began to prepare the healing potion that Merlin had taught them.  
  
"Well, what exactly do you want to know?" Draco said as he handed a Boomslang Shred to Harry to be skinned.  
  
"Well, everything really," Marge said.  
  
"There's loads of stuff we could tell you," Harry said and then he and Draco gave a whole list.  
  
"History of Magic."  
  
"Death Eaters"  
  
"Magic Creatures."  
  
"Hogwarts."  
  
"Animagi."  
  
"Wands."  
  
"Triwizard Tournament."  
  
"Founders."  
  
"Merlin."  
  
"Voldemort."  
  
"The famous Harry Potter."  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Marge interrupted their reign of thoughts.  
  
"Famous? Him?" Dudley scoffed.  
  
"Yes, Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived." Draco said putting his arm lightly around his boyfriend.  
  
Harry leant slightly in to Draco's arm, threw his latest ingredient into the cauldron and started speaking. "Fifteen year ago there was a mega evil wizard called Tom Riddle, but he fashioned himself the name Lord Voldemort. Everyone then, and practically all the wizarding community is still to cowardly to say his name. They called him You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named or even the Dark Lord."  
  
Draco took over, "On Halloween night fifteen years ago, he entered Lily and James Potter's house and killed both of them. He then turned his attention to Harry and tried to kill him. However the spell backfired and he was left as a spirit. Harry Potter the tiny baby had defeated one of the most evil wizards of our time."  
  
"So, I became known as the boy-who-lived and I've become famous." Harry concluded.  
  
"But it is also your fault that Voldemort has returned." Draco grinned at him.  
  
"Yeah, course, I went out of my way to make sure that he returned to take over the world again," Harry said sarcastically. He looked at his relatives and said, "Last year I was one of the school champions taking part in the Triwizard Tournament. In the final task, all you had to do was touch the Cup, but Cedric Diggory and I tied and so both held it. Apparently it was a portkey and transported us to a graveyard. Cedric was killed and I was tied to a grave. Into a cauldron, Voldemort's spirit, my blood, a bone of his father and flesh of a servant, went and when he came out, he was human again. And so began his reign of terror on the human world again." Harry said this with as little emotion as he could.  
  
"Right," Marge seemed to be searching for a topic. "This potion, what exactly are you making?"  
  
"It's a healing potion." Draco answered.  
  
"And what can you both do?" Marge asked.  
  
"Magic?" Harry asked and she nodded, "Well we can do almost anything, but other wizards, especially our age, can't do a lot."  
  
"For example, to use the killing curse on someone you need a lot of power. We can do it cos of what we just went through, but it takes a lot of power to do it. Most adult wizards can't do it." Draco said hoping to clear some confusion.  
  
Petunia then asked her own question, "Why was Lily chosen as a witch? Our family never had any magical blood in it until she became one."  
  
"Some people are just born with the talent. Like Hermione, she's a muggle- born, but she's the cleverest student in our year." Harry explained.  
  
"Both Harry and myself are pure-blood, but some are half-blood or even muggle-born."  
  
  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
  
  
A couple of hours later the questions were over with and the potion complete. It was just after midnight and Harry and Draco were downstairs where Draco had been sleeping. They were talking quietly so they didn't awake the sleeping Dursley's.  
  
"Have you got all your weapons safe?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah, Merlin was right when he said that the space compartments were useful. I've put some healing potion in there and added the invisibility cloak and my Firebolt." Harry answered.  
  
"Good thinking, I'll add them too."  
  
"When do you reckon the Death Eaters'll strike?" Harry asked.  
  
"No idea, but I'm hoping it will be soon. I want to kick some Death Eater butt." Draco replied.  
  
"Right with you there mate. Are we going to be merciful?" Harry asked, hoping the answer would be no. Draco shook his head. "Good, we're going to pay them back for siding with a murderer."  
  
"I'm in complete agreement. They won't want to mess with muggles, muggle- borns, half-bloods, or even pure-bloods when we're finished with them." Draco grinned.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm going to make Voldie wish he never went after my parents!" Harry said with feeling.  
  
"Voldie?" Draco grinned.  
  
"You have a problem with that?" Harry teased.  
  
"With that? No. With you practically ignoring me? Yes" Draco grinned at his soul mate who pushed him back unto the couch and whispered, "Is this better?" And he bent down to kiss him with grew to a passionate embrace.  
  
  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
  
  
They had fallen asleep in what looked like a knot of limbs. It was hard to tell where one ended and the other started, but also it was difficult to say which one was on top of the other or even if they were side by side. About four in the morning, they woke up from their dreams with a strange feeling.  
  
Harry and Draco tried to untangle themselves and said, "Is that what I think it was?"  
  
  
  
So what did they feel? Can ya guess? LOL remember to review!!!! I know where I'm going with this, but you might also have a good idea that I could use for it!!!  
  
And, while I'm thinking about it, if you want to read the BEST Order of the Phoenix story, you should read Sirius Padriac's one called 'Harry Potter and the Return of the Dark Lord'. Trust me! Nothing can compete with this story! Here's the link: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=899694  
  
And:  
  
Immortalis_Vespers ~ Hey! Glad you think it's funny! Hopefully later on you're laugh at Harry and Draco when they return to Hogwarts. Laugh in a good way of course ^__^  
  
nightwing ~ Man, you think practically like me, not that I'm hinting at anything.  
  
Fantastic Mr Foxkins ~ Hope you liked this chapter too.  
  
raven of the night ~ I highly doubt I'll get sick of you! I'll be looking forward to your reviews ^^ 'Best fic ever'? I am impressed! 


	9. First Battle

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated lately, I was at one point away and meant to upload this before I went away, but I didn't have the chance, sorry!  
  
When I first started this story it had an entirely different plot to it, but I didn't like it and so I was able to change it quite quickly, but this means that I want to change the title so it will (next time I update) be changed to 'Warriors Of Opposites'. Anyway, on to the story.  
  
Oh wait, DISCLAIMER: I just want to tell you this, I own all the rights to Harry Potter . and did you know that the word 'gullible' has been removed from the dictionary. (--- Get my point???  
  
" denotes speech "  
  
*~ denotes mental speech ~*  
.:: Chapter Nine ::.  
  
After feeling a different sensation during the night, Harry and Draco were concealed by a group of trees near a park. From the time they had the premonition to the time it occurred, they had exactly one hour and so they had enough time to gather their things and apparate to the designated place of action.  
  
As they stood with the extra protection from their invisibility cloaks, they were attired in their individual robes.  
  
*~ Is it time yet? ~* Harry whispered mentally to his companion.  
  
*~ Nearly, about a minute to go ~* Draco replied back.  
  
*~ Why are we waiting, I want to attack them. Tra la la la la la la la la la la la ~* Harry started to sing.  
  
*~ What are you singing? ~* Draco asked, amused.  
  
*~ A song. ~* He replied, annoying. *~ Let the games begin. ~*  
  
At Harry's words Draco turned and saw a gathering of Death Eaters. When they stopped the two warriors froze, the Death Eaters were dragging two young children. A boy was clutching his stomach while a girl was holding her hand to her hand while blood seeped through.  
  
*~ Bloody cheek! ~* Draco could hardly contain his anger.  
  
*~ Let's get 'em ~* Harry spoke without mercy.  
  
*~ Wait! Fly past as a raven and I'll be invisible by your side. As I shoot out curses, open your mouth and we'll make it look like your firing from your mouth. ~* Draco said.  
  
*~ Ok, but we'll leave one left, only stunned so he can go to Voldie. ~*  
  
*~ Right. ~*  
  
Harry removed his invisibility cloak and transfigured himself as Draco had planned. While invisibility cloaks normally allowed the wearer to be unseen, both Harry and Draco could see through them.  
  
They both took flight together and flew towards the group. Keeping one eye of his soul mate and one on the action, Harry saw the invisible nod and opened his beak. Pure white light shot from Draco's wand and seemingly from the raven's beak.  
  
The jet of light hit a Death Eater in the stomach and he flew back about fifty feet. Draco grinned and together they dispensed with numerous Death Eaters as the light impacted their bodies.  
  
One had been thrown up against a tree while a branch sliced through his shoulder.  
  
Another had flame burns all over the left side of his face.  
  
One had a sword slash all the way across his stomach.  
  
While another had his hand craved into the shape of the Dark Mark.  
  
A club smashed into his male genitals dispensed with the next.  
  
An old curse of a flu-like disease concussed another.  
  
And another was dealt with by diarrhoea curse.  
  
That left two standing, quaking in the masks that they hid behind. The comrades to the Mark where scattered around them, moaning about their various injuries.  
  
Harry transfigured himself to his human form and grinned insanely at the supporters of Voldemort. He was completely unrecognisable while dressed in his black robes and the magic surrounding him.  
  
"Before I stun the pair of you, I want you to listen so you can pass this message on to Lord Voldie," Harry pushed as he heard his partner's silent laughter and the slightly amused look on the Death Eaters faces. "I am the warrior known as Chaos and am completely and utterly opposed to your ways of darkness. Whenever he finds it necessary to torture innocent muggles, muggle-borns, half-bloods or even purebloods, I will be there."  
  
Draco removed his invisibility cloak and jumped off his broomstick, landing lightly by Chaos' side. "And I am the remaining warrior of Merlin, and you and your friends may call my Order. I am also dedicated to overthrowing the order that Voldie is in the process of uprising and so I will be by Chaos' side when you are all making your opinions heard."  
  
"Reckon you can manage that?" Chaos asked snidely.  
  
The Death Eaters managed a vigorous nod noticing the insane grin on the black-robed warrior.  
  
Harry turned to his boyfriend and asked, "Do you really think that it will take two of them to return un-harmed to Voldie?"  
  
Taking the hint Draco replied, "No, I don't think so." He grinned back.  
  
Harry raised his wand and brought forth the first curse that came to his mind. "Rumpere". The Death Eater that the curse was aimed at fell to his knees as his leg broke.  
  
Draco walked over to the tiny children and frowned as he assessed their wounds. Harry kept his gaze on the remaining Death Eater and said, "You know, I won't stun you. Now why don't you help your associates to return to Voldie's hide out?"  
  
As the Death Eaters disapparated Harry walked over to his cohort and also frowned at the damage done to the children. Coaxingly he removed the little girl's hand from her face and muttered a healing charm, hearing Draco do the same to the boy.  
  
They grinned at each other.  
  
"Loved the speech Chaos," Draco said.  
  
"Knew you would," Harry winked at him and then scowled. He nodded his head over at another clump of trees while telling the other warrior of the presence of an unidentified person.  
  
Draco muttered a summoning charm and the person flew towards them.  
  
"Please, don't hurt me. I'm a reporter with the Daily Prophet. I was only here by chance and was about to help the children when the two of you appeared." The man said in a rush holding a camera up as if it proved his point.  
  
Harry said mainly to Draco but also to the reporter, "Well I s'pose the rest of the wizarding world can find out about us from a trustworthy newspaper."  
  
Draco nodded. "What's your name?"  
  
"Mine? I'm Peter, Peter King." He replied stuttering.  
  
"I hate the name Peter," Harry said with a vengeance, scaring the reported.  
  
"Don't worry, he won't hurt you, he's just making a point." Draco re- assured the man. He turned to Harry who was still scowling at the name. "What are we going to do with the children?"  
  
"Memory charm." Harry shrugged.  
  
Draco turned then to the children who huddled together. "It's all right," he said softly, "I'm going to put a charm on you that will allow you to forget all that has happened tonight."  
  
They nodded and Draco raised his wand.  
  
"Wait!" Harry said quickly, going to kneel in front of the children. "Where do you live? We need to know where to send you home."  
  
The boy stammered, "That house over there," he pointed at a reasonably small house on the corner of the road nearest them. Harry nodded at them and then at Draco.  
  
The words were spoken and they fell quietly asleep, without any knowledge of the night's activity.  
  
"We may use you to send any messages to the world of magic." Harry said without finality to his voice. The Peter King nodded.  
  
Draco and Harry summoned their wands and invisibility cloaks and walked over to the sleeping children. Gently they lifted them up and climbed on to their broomsticks. They flew to the house leaving the stunned reporter on his own.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
"Do you know who the remaining Death Eater was?" Draco asked Harry as they settled back down to their bed, this time without the complete chaotic entanglement.  
  
"Of course I do," Harry mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yep, your father."  
  
"Why'd you leave him be?"  
  
"Cos he's the only one that wasn't hurt. If it were to be Snape then Voldie would get suspicious of him. As much as I hate to admit it, he is a good teacher. Voldie might begin to suspect Lucius of double-dealings and cause him more pain." Harry explained his actions.  
  
"And how is Voldie going to become suspicious?" Draco asked at he left a trail of kisses down Harry's neck. His boyfriend didn't reply but returned the kisses with one of his own on to Draco's lips and then grinned.  
  
"Night Draco."  
  
"Night Harry."  
And remember: REVIEW!!!!!!!! I love hearing . reading what you think!  
THANK YOUs:  
  
Shinigami ~ Thanks for the review, Hope you like this chapter. I'm not entirely sure about the Tom Riddle thing. People might become even more scared of him and all students because of it was once described as brilliant but look at how he turned out.  
  
Immortalis_Vespers ~ Here you go, another chapter ^__^  
  
raven of the night ~ sorry I didn't update for a while, but things came up and I went away. I will try to update as much as possible. The Dursley's attitude? Well I guess I kinda just wanted Harry and Draco to have it easy there and also I think in some weird and wonderful way, they aren't all that opposed to magic. Petunia, oh where to start? I'm kinda basing her on me, I absolutely can't STAND my sister yet I know that deep down I love her. I guess in this story I'm just making the Dursley's nice. Glad to know that you could list all the things you love about this! ^v^ I love an insane Harry too, and a dark one. Anyway, I CAN'T WRITE ROMANCE and I reckon that Harry and Draco, in this story, that Harry would become eviler rather than him and Draco turning into wimps (even though I love some fics that are like that.)  
BYE! AND REMEMBER TO UPDATE! I mean review, I'll do the updating ^__^ Man my brain's completely gone.  
  
And remember that title is changing to Warriors of Opposites. 


	10. Shadow Thing and Flying

Hey! Now I thought to myself, write an essay about Carol Ann Duffy's poems Close and Adultery or write the next chapter of this story. Guess what I decided to do ^__^  
  
What else have I to say??? Not a lot at the moment.  
  
Disclaimer: ummm, well I think I'm at a loss for words, it would help if I knew where I last had my brain, but ah well, I DO NOT ON THE RIGHTS TO HARRY POTTER! Glad we got that sorted out.  
  
Now onto the story!  
  
Wait, I've remembered what I was going to say, If anyone speaks Latin, sorry! I know my grammars terrible, but I've never even had a lesson in it. Just so you know, all the spells that I come out with are Latin words put together in the hope that they mean something similar to what is actually happening to the person.  
  
  
  
.:: Chapter Ten ::.  
  
The four Dursley's, Harry and Draco were clustered around the breakfast table when Harry noticed his cousins horrified expression. Turning around he saw the object of his cousin's horror. Harry got up making the others turn to see where he was going.  
  
Draco noticing Dudley's face said, "S'ok, only owl post,"  
  
"Owl Post?" Marge repeated blankly.  
  
"Yeah it's the normal way for wizard's to communicate," Draco tried to explain.  
  
"The wizard version of the postal system Aunt Marge," Harry expanded. As Harry opened the parcel that had been delivered, he frowned.  
  
"What?" Draco asked seeing the expression.  
  
"The Daily Prophet." Harry said.  
  
"The whaty what?" Vernon asked in confusion.  
  
"Wizard newspaper," Draco said sideways. "What's wrong with receiving it?"  
  
"I'm not a subscriber and if got last night's antics on it so even if Ron sent it to me, he would have used Errol or Hermes and would had had to send it during the fight and he would of sent a note along with it."  
  
"Oh, I see," Draco muttered slowly. "Any ideas on how might have sent it to us?"  
  
"No, the only person I would have said would have been that King reporter guy, but the only way for him to know where to send the story would be for him to have followed us."  
  
"But Harry that's impossible, we were wearing our cloaks." Draco reasoned.  
  
"I know." Harry replied.  
  
"Reckon someone figured it's us?"  
  
"No, it's too soon for anyone to very have a lot of evidence to point the finger at anyone. Besides, I'm the golden boy, I should technically know not to go after a bunch of Death Eaters just to save two innocent kids. And everyone thinks that you're like your father and he will think that you had enough of the beating you received last time for interfering in their business." Harry said.  
  
"Maybe someone is sending copies out to everyone who thinks it could be. Or someone in this neighbourhood is a wizard." Draco thought out loud. Harry looked at him sceptically while he carried on, "Or maybe Dumbledore wants you to become aware of all the wizarding activities and so subscribed for you."  
  
"Or maybe there are just two boys with overactive imaginations without thought for logical and simple explanations." A new voice joined the conversation.  
  
Draco turned to the Dursley's, "This is Merlin, the one we were telling you about last night." Draco pointed at a familiar shadow that had just appeared.  
  
Harry greeted the wise-old man in his normal way, "Hey Shadow Thing!"  
  
"Harry James Potter! How many times must I tell you not to call me Shadow Thing!" The black shadow said exasperated.  
  
Harry shrugged and Draco grinned, "Sorry Shadow Thing, Harry has a very short-term memory."  
  
"Draco Cesario Malfoy! You are becoming just as bad as him." Draco scowled at the sound of his full name and scowled even more when he heard quiet snickers from Dudley and full laughter from Harry. He stalked over to where Harry stood and grab his shoulder.  
  
"It's not funny."  
  
"I know, but it's your face." Harry gasped between laughs whilst Draco scowled even more.  
  
"Enough." Merlin said loudly. He turned to the muggles and said, "As Draco said, I am known as Merlin however my charges always seem fit to call me Shadow Thing. I must confuse my sorrow for you as you have to put up with these two," He waved a hand at the two underage wizards.  
  
"Hey! I resent that!" Harry and Draco said together.  
  
Merlin continued as if the interruption hadn't occurred. "You may have noticed, they have a tendency to go wild with their imaginations." He turned to his young charges, "I was the one who sent you the paper, and you will receive one everyday as it seems fit that you should be up-to-date with the wizarding news." The boys nodded in understanding. "Sorry to interrupt your breakfast." And with a final goodbye, the shadow was gone.  
  
Grinning, Harry returned to his seat and said, "So what are you all up to today?"  
  
"Well, we-we thought we'd just rest at home today," Petunia stammered at the quick appearance and disappearance of the shadow.  
  
"What are you two going to do?" Dudley asked.  
  
"Thought we'd go and play Quidditch on the moors." Draco said simply.  
  
"The Moors?"  
  
Questions flooded their ears. "Yeah, we were going to apparate to the loneliest part of the moors and have a game."  
  
"What's it like flying?" Dudley asked.  
  
The wizards grinned at each other and in unison said, "The best feeling in the world."  
  
"Want to come with us?" Draco asked.  
  
"Really? But I'm not a wizard, I can't fly or even appa-thing." Dudley protested.  
  
"So, anyone can fly a broomstick and we can hold you while we apparate so you come with you." Harry said.  
  
"Cool," Dudley turned to his parents, "So can I go?"  
  
Petunia nodded whilst Vernon turned to the wizards, "You do anything to him and I'll knock you both into the next millennia. Understand?" The wizards grinned and nodded.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
"Here ya go Dudley, try out my Firebolt." Harry handed his broom to his cousin. They were currently hundreds of miles away from all civilization.  
  
Dudley mounted the broom without too much difficulty and was able to rise a few feet the broom sank slowly back to the ground.  
  
"Why'd it do that?" Dudley asked while the other two boys just stared at each other in amazement.  
  
"I've no idea, it's not done that to me." Harry said as confused as much as his cousin was.  
  
"Here, try my broom. It's a Nimbus 2001." Draco handed his broom over in the hope that would make a difference. However once again the broom sank. Harry glared at the broom and at the same time Draco frowned at it.  
  
"Don't worry, they are functioning properly, it's just me." Dudley said downcast.  
  
"Dudley," Draco said exasperated, "The brooms don't stop working just cos you're a muggle."  
  
"No, I mean cos of my weight."  
  
Draco's mouth dropped and he looked over at his boyfriend who was grinning mischievously.  
  
*~ Harry! Stop it! It's obvious that he's not happy about it! ~* Draco spoke sternly.  
  
*~ Actually I was thinking about how we could change him. It would go completely against what uncle Vernon said as he would be completely changed. ~* Harry replied looking over at Draco.  
  
*~ What are you thinking? ~* Draco asked curiously.  
  
"I know what your thinking and Harry you don't have to be mean about it. I know that I've never been the cousin I should have been to you, but I've never been completely out right laughing at you." Dudley said miserably.  
  
"Sorry Dudley, I was grinning at the thought of uncle Vernon and what he'd do when he saw you." Harry's grin wider as he felt Draco reaction to his plan.  
  
"Hold it Harry, Dudley may not want you to help." Draco warned.  
  
"What?" Dudley said afraid, remembering what that giant did to him five years ago.  
  
"Oh nothing to worry about, I was just going to cast a spell to make you thinner." Harry said as if it were a simple spell.  
  
"Y-Y-You can do that?" Dudley looked amazed.  
  
"Of course we can, we're wizards." Draco said.  
  
"And very powerful ones." Harry added.  
  
"Ok then." Dudley agreed.  
  
Harry removed his wand from his pocket and pointed it at his cousin. "Horum redigo."  
  
Instantly Dudley felt himself becoming slimmer. He looked down at himself and admired the work that his cousin had done just by the use of a piece of wood.  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Wow Harry you really have outdone yourself this time." Draco said in an admiring voice.  
  
"Thanks love," Harry replied and leant over to kiss him lightly.  
  
"What exactly was that?" Dudley stumbled over his words as he spoke to his cousin.  
  
"Exactly what your mind is thinking Dudikins." Harry said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh" Was all he said, "And, erm, how long exactly have you been gay?"  
  
"Since yesterday." Draco grinned. "A year with your soul mate will do wonders for a relationship that isn't there."  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
The three boys spent the rest of the day flying together, whether there were two people flying the same broom or an animagi in the air. About five o'clock they decided to return back to Privet Drive. Draco grinned at Harry who nodded and told his cousin where they would making a detour to. They then got ready to apparate home.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Back at Privet Drive, Vernon was reading the Evening Standard while Petunia cooked with the help of her sister-in-law in the kitchen. Kitchen appliances and newspapers were dropped as a figure appeared from thin air.  
  
Being the first one to recover his voice, Vernon shouted at the stranger, "Who the bloody hell are you?"  
  
  
  
So, who is the stranger? Where did Harry and Draco want to detour to? What's going to happen next? Will I ever find my brain? And will I ever stop answering stupid questions?  
  
And the answer is NO!  
  
Lol, remember as always to leave a review . especially if you know what I did with my brain ^_-  
  
THANK YOUs:  
  
Vividian ~ Hi, is this a quick enough update for you?  
  
raven of the night ~ Hey! I explained why I hadn't updated in ages. Anyway, all great genius' need time to come up with new things. Guess I have no excuse then ^_- You also lose your brain? That's so cool, well actually it's cool that I'm not the only one with that problem. My grammar's always been terrible so I'm in the same boat as you.  
  
Immortalis_Vespers ~ Here's your not chapter, glad you don't mind my 'romance' ^__^  
  
And if anyone's interested, I've finished this and the essay I was supposed to do! Candy all around, o wait, you're not here. Rephrase: E-Candy all around! In case you are wondering, I do have a very bad sense of humour! 


	11. Waking Up

Man I'm evil, I know, I haven't updated in about two weeks but I'm here. So have no fear. Anyway here's the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: What can I say? Oh come what may. Harry & Co are not mine, so that explains the rhyme. (---- Stupid I know, but my point has been made.  
  
" speech "  
  
--- thoughts ---  
  
*~ mental conversation between Harry and Draco ~*  
.:: Chapter Eleven ::.  
  
Harry grinned as he woke and felt a light pressure across his chest. --- Draco --- Bare skin touched bare skin and Harry's grin widened as he thought back to the events of last night. (AN: My sister reckons that's kinda dirty, but only if you have the dirty mind you would think like that.)  
  
The wizards and Dudley had quickly apparated into Diagon Alley. Harry and Draco had both been under their invisibility cloaks thinking that it wasn't a good idea for them to be seen there and had made Dudley do a little shopping for them. As he walked into the Potions Shop they went with him and he had purchased the things that they whispered in his ears. Dudley had no idea what they would be used for but could tell but the smirks on the wizard's faces that they were going to enjoy themselves with their new toys.  
  
When they had apparated back they were still under their invisibility cloaks, shocking the adult Dursley's with the presence of their slimmed son. Harry and Draco had almost started to convulse with laughter while Dudley joined in. Petunia, Vernon and Marge were surprised to say the least when their son had actually laughed as they recognised it immediately. They were slightly more confused when they heard more laughter and then they saw limbs appearing and disappearing from no-where. When the laughter had finished Harry and Draco had removed their cloaks grinning widely. Harry remembered the innocent voice he had used when he said "I'm sorry Uncle Vernon, I know you said we weren't allowed to do anything to him but we thought it would be a change for him to be slim."  
  
Harry felt the arm tighten around him as Draco awoke. "Morning love." Harry greeted him.  
  
"Hmm, morning" Draco replied sleepily and leant in for a kiss. He groaned when he felt Harry moving from under him. "Did you have to move, I was comfortable." He said grumpily.  
  
"Sorry but I am in desperate need of a shower."  
  
"I'm glad you finally noticed." Draco grinned.  
  
Harry glowered at him and jumped on top of Draco, straddling him. "Dear dear, Draco Malfoy at the mercy of Harry Potter. What should I do?"  
  
"Have a shower?" Draco teased.  
  
"I was thinking that you need one too." Harry mused, reaching for his wand. Seeing the hand movement Draco started to squirm. Harry grinned as a bucket of water appeared above Draco and overturned on him. He fell off the bed laughing.  
  
"Harry! You're SO going to get it now," Draco said scrambling to reach Harry. He caught Harry and grinned leaning down he pulled his boyfriend into a strong embrace and pressed his lips to Harry's.  
  
As they broke apart Harry whispered, "Was that my punishment?"  
  
"No this is," Draco replied and crushed his lips once again to Harry's and expertly got his tongue inside Harry's mouth, starting a playful tongue war.  
  
"I think we should probably get dressed," Draco said, as he gently lay upon his boyfriend.  
  
Harry whined and said, "Really?" Reaching up gently he pulled Draco closer to him trailing small kisses on his neck.  
  
"Good Harry you're irresistible." Draco whispered as he felt a familiar feeling flowing through him.  
  
"I hadn't noticed," Harry replied.  
  
With all his strength Draco pulled from the warm, loving embrace of his partner and stood up, "Come on, we both need a shower."  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
I was going to continue this, but I don't have the time. I'm just sending this to remind you that I am here and I promise I'll update quicker next time. Remember to leave a review and I'll get it done quicker!  
  
THANK YOUs:  
  
Skyler ~ Hey, gad you like my sense of humour. When someone normally describes it, it normally goes something like: sick, twisted and morbid. ^__^  
  
athenakitty ~ Thanks for the review! I know Dudley likes his knew look, but I think Petunia and Vernon need time to adjust ^v^  
  
Vividan ~ Here ya go, 'more'! 


	12. Diagon Alley

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I didn't really know how to write this chapter.  
  
Remember to REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer: Amazing as it sounds, I have no rights whatsoever to Harry Potter & Co.  
.:: Chapter Twelve ::.  
"Harry, you're going to be late," Draco said as he lay on their bed.  
  
"Yeah I noticed," Harry said testily.  
  
"Hey, I know it'll be the first time that we've spent apart in a long time, but it'll be like it will be at Hogwarts." Draco said wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Remember, when Hedwig returns, send that letter to Sirius for me," Harry pointed to the parchment lying on the desk.  
  
"Will do. Now be gone." They grinned as they leant closer to each other, their lips meeting.  
  
"See ya tonight." Harry smiled as he apparated into the lonely street of London, near the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Harry walked quickly down the street towards the entrance to Diagon alley. Today was Friday and he was meeting Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasley's so they could buy their school supplies for when they returned to Hogwarts.  
  
"Hey Harry! Wait up!" Harry heard a familiar voice call behind him.  
  
"Hi Hermione," he called stopping to wait for his friend. "How ya feeling?"  
  
"Better, definitely. Ron keeps owling me to check that I'm alright and saying that he's going to get them back for this." Hermione said.  
  
As they entered the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione said goodbye to her parents that were going shopping in Muggle London.  
  
"Hey guys!" A voice called over the din of the Leaky Cauldron. The two grinned and greeted their other friend and his family.  
  
When they arrived in Diagon Alley Fred and George set off on their own, Ginny and Mrs Weasley also went off on their own leaving the trio to wander the streets in search of Flourish and Blotts and the other wizarding shops that they needed to shop in.  
  
After about two hours they were sitting outside the Ice Cream Parlour chatting idly as friends did. Harry became slightly distracted as he thought of Draco and didn't realise that the conversation had moved onto Death Eaters.  
  
"C'mon Ron, forget it. You are an under-age wizard while they are fully grown wizards who wouldn't think twice about killing you," Hermione was saying heatedly.  
  
Ron huffed and turned to Harry, "So thought about who Hermione's mystery saviour is?"  
  
"Someone we wouldn't think of, I suspect," Harry replied knowing they didn't have a clue.  
  
"Maybe it was someone who thought I was beautiful and didn't want me hurt. You know, like a secret admirer." Hermione said dreamily.  
  
Harry choked on his ice cream sundae while Ron looked offended. "What? Someone who fancies you?!" To Harry and Hermione it sounded like he thought no-one would ever think Hermione beautiful.  
  
"Thanks for that outburst Ron," Hermione said icily.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that it's probably some sort of spy that works for Dumbledore. Get Harry to ask him."  
  
"Excuse me?" Both Harry and Hermione said.  
  
"Come on Harry, the old man likes you and he'd tell you. At least then we'd know for sure and we wouldn't have to keep guessing."  
  
"Maybe it was a woman." Harry said.  
  
"Random Harry," Hermione smiled at Harry's slight subject change.  
  
"Oh come off it Harry! No woman could do that." Ron almost shouted.  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione said was again, her voice full of ice.  
  
"I meant they wouldn't have the guts to do it." Ron tried to reason.  
  
"Whatever," Hermione said with a slight bit of coldness to her voice.  
  
"It would be funny to think if it was a woman who saved you and she was in love with you," Both Harry and Hermione laughed.  
  
"But Hermione's not GAY!" Ron said loudly.  
  
"I know that, but other people are." Harry said lightly.  
  
"Jesus Ron what's got into you, do you really think that someone can't have both male and female admirers?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's disgusting, " was all Ron said.  
  
"What d'you mean?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"What d'you mean what do I mean? Gay people are disgusting. Just the thought of it is making me feel ill!" Ron said heatedly while Harry's heart sank. Ron was his friend but if he felt like that, who would he accept Harry and Draco's relationship? Harry missed the rest of the conversation, deep in thought.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
"So why didn't you go with Harry?" Dudley asked the blonde-haired wizard.  
  
"Because Harry's friends hate me and because I want to sort out his birthday present." Draco was busy looking out the window for Hedwig.  
  
"What you looking for?" Dudley asked as he sat in Harry's room.  
  
"Harry's owl, he wants a letter sent to Sirius."  
  
"His godfather?"  
  
"Yep, the insane convict-on-the-run." Draco grinned.  
  
"Have you ever met him?" Dudley asked.  
  
"Nope, I've only seen pictures of him."  
  
"What's he look like?"  
  
"You must have seen him!" Draco exclaimed, turning to look at his friend who was shaking his head.  
  
"Of course we haven't, Harry's only told us that he exists, he's never been here." Dudley replied.  
  
"I meant on the television." Draco said.  
  
"Why would a wizard criminal appear on our TV?" Dudley said in wonder.  
  
"Because he's the only person to have EVER escaped Azkaban, the scariest wizard prison in the world. Because he killed thirteen people with one curse. Because he killed his friend. Because maybe he's insane and the Ministry of Magic wanted the whole of the country to help capture him."  
  
"Oh." Dudley said quietly. "Still haven't seen him."  
  
Draco opened his mouth to speak again when Marge's voice called to the two boys.  
  
When they were downstairs, they noticed the TV was showing the news. "Draco, on the news there's a convicted criminal who has been on the run for two years. We thought that you might be able to track him down and we could collect the reward."  
  
"What's the guy look like?" Draco asked.  
  
Vernon pointed to the screen.  
  
"Hey that's the guy that was on TV before, a couple of years ago." Dudley said.  
  
"I thought you said you'd never seen him before." Draco said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That is Harry's godfather, Sirius Black." Draco informed the four muggles.  
  
"He's a wizard then?" Marge asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
After the shocking news of Harry's godfather, Draco went back upstairs to Harry's room, with Dudley following him.  
  
"I'm meeting some old friends of mine at the park, d'you want to come?" Dudley asked.  
  
"Thanks for the offer Dudley, but I have to follow Hedwig."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because for Harry's birthday present it involves his godfather. And because he's on the run, he won't tell anyone where he's hiding in case he's found. But Hedwig can find him, so I follow her when she delivers Harry's letter." Draco explained.  
  
"Oh right, good idea."  
So what's the birthday surprise for Harry? Will Harry tell Ron and Hermione that he is gay and that he's in love with Draco Malfoy? Will I update soon?  
  
Well all those answers depend on you, so REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	13. Secret Uncovered?

I'm SOOOOO sorry in the wait that you've had for this chapter but I've just got a new computer *yay* but it's taken forever to be allowed to use it, *annoying parents* and also, I didn't know how to write this so I've spent days messing around with it.  
  
Oh here's a little shameless plug for my new Harry Potter story. It's called Existing In Memories, why not check it out?  
  
* ~ denotes mental conversation ~ *  
  
--- denotes thought ---  
  
" denotes spoken words "  
Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is a fabulous written who brought you the entire world of Harry Potter, I am not her.  
.:: Chapter Thirteen ::.  
  
Harry, Draco, Dudley and Marge sat in the blue Ford Escort as they drove down the street. Harry and Draco sat in the back talking mentally.  
  
* ~ What do you think Voldie's up to? ~*  
  
* ~ Hopefully planning a new attack so we can fight again ~ * Draco said.  
  
* ~ Sounds like fun ~ * Harry replied.  
  
* ~ Yeah, a real party ~ * The boys burst out into laughter, earning themselves a strange look from Marge.  
  
"You ok back there Draco?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, Harry's good company," Draco grinned while Dudley snickered lightly.  
  
"Something amusing Dudikins?" Harry grinned at his cousin.  
  
"Yeah, the pair of you," Dudley replied keeping his eyes straight ahead on the road.  
  
A gap of silence sounded through the car, which Draco broke, "So when is Petunia and Vernon coming back?"  
  
"A week," Dudley said.  
  
"Lucky devils, what I wouldn't give for a whole week in sunny Spain." Marge sighed.  
  
"Be careful what you wish for." Harry smiled, leaning on his lover. Harry became aware of his aunt's eyes on him as he cuddled up next to Draco. He smiled innocently at her through the rear-view mirror and then closed his eyes.  
  
"So what happens at this place that we're going to?" Draco asked resting his head on Harry's.  
  
"It's called a supermarket." Harry replied sleepily.  
  
"You go there to buy food." Dudley said turning around to look at his friends.  
  
"Sounds like fun," Draco said and Harry smirked.  
  
"Yeah, but it's the sort of thing that YOU would expect house-elves to do for you."  
  
"Harry I am quite capable of-" Draco trailed off and both Dudley and Harry turned to look at him, then in the direction he was staring.  
  
"What's that?" He asked pointing a finger at the massive building ahead.  
  
"That's a supermarket," Marge replied.  
  
"Oh, it's big." Draco said and the two cousins burst out into laughter.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
"That was fun!" Draco said carrying three bags into the kitchen.  
  
Harry followed him, also carrying three bags, "I never thought I'd actually enjoy shopping."  
  
"Yeah, it's been a real day of enlightenment," Dudley snickered behind them, carrying two bags.  
  
"Do you really think we need this to last us a whole week?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well you all are growing healthy boys, you need to eat." Marge said entering the room.  
  
The two muggles noticed that both boys suddenly closed their eyes. "What's going on? Draco? Harry?" Dudley waved his hand in front of their faces. "Anybody home?"  
  
Harry's eyes fluttered opened, "yes Dudley we're home." Draco replied, grinning. He started to walk towards Harry, "Looks like you get your wish."  
  
"What wish?" Marge asked.  
  
"Fighting Death Eaters," Harry replied easily, pulling his boyfriend closer to him and giving him a quick chaste kiss on his lips. "This is going to be fun."  
  
"Fun?" Draco laughed out. "They're going to try and destroy Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Who's Diagonally and why did he kiss you?" Marge asked, very confused.  
  
"Not diagonally, but Diagon Alley." Harry said.  
  
"And he kissed him for the sheer fun of it," Dudley said. "They do it a lot."  
  
"We do not!" Draco said.  
  
"Yes you do," Dudley replied.  
  
"Well maybe we do," Draco gave in and pulled Harry closer for a kiss.  
  
When they broke apart, Harry grinned and said, "Sorry but we'll have to love ya and leave ya."  
  
"Duty calls," Draco said.  
  
Once again they closed their eyes, but when they opened again, Harry was dressed in his black Chaos robes and cloak while Draco was dressed in his white Order robes and cloak.  
  
Winking, they apparated.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
"Looks like we get to fight both the Order of Phoenix and the Death Eaters," Chaos remarked dryly to his partner.  
  
"Ah well, curse for a curse." Order said.  
  
"What?" Chaos looked at the white warrior.  
  
"Doesn't matter, are we protecting the Order or fighting against them of just fighting any that get in the way?" Order asked.  
  
"Err all three?" Chaos replied.  
  
"How can we do all three?" Order asked.  
  
"Not a clue, wanna tell me how we do it?" Chaos grinned.  
  
"Fool, it was your plan." Order grinned back. "Uh-oh here they come."  
  
"When the Death Eaters come out to play, Order and Chaos will save the day." Chaos replied flipping himself into the action.  
  
Order stayed there watching his lover jump in to save what looked like a Weasley. Shaking his head he saw a rat and grinned to himself. --- Peter Pettigrew, glad to see you. ---  
"Cor appugnare" Chaos said at an Death Eater that was charging towards Remus Lupin. The Death Eater in question dropped his wand and raised his hands to cover his heart. --- A heart attack spell? These people mean business. --- The werewolf thought as he tried to stand.  
  
"Relax, you seem to have sprained your ankle." The one in black spoke to him. "Do yourself a favour and get all your Order friends out of here. We'll deal with the Death Eaters but we're not afraid to attack you if you bother us while we fight." With that said, Chaos jumped away, firing another curse.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
"Albus, are they really back?" Minerva McGongonal asked the Headmaster of Hogwarts School. "After all these years, they hardly seemed to have aged."  
  
"I know Minerva," the aging man said to all at the table, "it seems that they are back to fight against Voldemort."  
  
"Lucky us," Sirius Black said. Many heads turned towards him. "Once again they try to attack us, even though we're fighting on their side."  
  
"What do you mean 'again?" Bill Weasley asked.  
  
"When we fought against Voldemort the first time, two warriors known as Order and Chaos fought against him, but also sometimes against us." Severus Snape informed the younger members of the order.  
  
"And the annoying thing with their disguise is that it is impenetrable." Mad-Eye Moody said. "I have not been able to see through their robes and cloaks to see who they really are. I couldn't before because I didn't have this eye, but even now, I can't."  
  
"So what do we do about them?" Arabella Figg asked.  
  
"Nothing, if they want to fight Voldemort that is fine, if they intend to fight us as well then we fight back. We do not need to waste energy on them. They are very powerful and last time they only fought us when we were in battle against Death Eaters." Albus Dumbledore said.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
"That's was fun," Chaos grinned to his cohort, as they walked on top of the buildings of Diagon Alley.  
  
"You are almost insane love." Order grinned back. "What was that about Death Eaters playing and us saving the day?"  
  
Chaos shrugged, "What can I say? I'm losing my mind."  
  
"Idiot," Order smiled and pulled his boyfriend into a minding-blowing kiss. They broke apart for well needed air and their smiles froze.  
  
"Good Evening." In front of them stood a tall man with long black hair that was flowing freely in the wind. "That was a well fought fight Harry, Draco."  
  
"Excuse me? Harry? Draco? I am Order and this is Chaos."  
  
"I know that, but I also know that you are Draco Malfoy, Order, and that Chaos is Harry Potter."  
Uh-oh, who's found out their secret? Wonder if any of you will guess it. He has been mentioned before, just not in big detail.  
  
Remember to review people!!!! I love the feedback.  
  
Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out quicker, cos I'm on Easter break now, *dances for joy*  
  
Just another shameless plug for my other story. EXISTING IN MEMORIES! It's about Harry and Draco and life after leaving Hogwarts, just drifting in the shadows. (It's Better than that sounds, trust me, I just can't summarise things.) 


	14. New Friends

Hiya! Yay! Easter Sunday tomorrow! Easter Eggs! I know! I may be 16, but hey, I love all these holidays that we have.  
  
Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
Congratulations to Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos, one of your guesses was right.  
  
Disclaimer: I am not making anything out of this story, please don't sue, I don't own anything but the plot.  
  
"spoken"  
  
--- thought ---  
  
*~ mental conversation between Harry and Draco ~*  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
.:: Chapter Fifteen ::.  
  
"Excuse me? Harry? Draco? I am Order and this is Chaos."  
  
"I know that, but I also know that you are Draco Malfoy, Order, and that Chaos is Harry Potter."  
  
"And you know this how?" Chaos asked politely.  
  
"Because I live in the Old Man's Realm. And together, my friends and I have helped train all the former Chaos and Order." The man said.  
  
"And just who exactly are you and this Old Man's Realm?" Order asked, his hand flexing to his sword, the Slytherin Sword.  
  
"To find out my name, just read it off that sword, just below the hilt, and as to the Old Man's Realm, I believe you, like all those before you, call him Shadow Thing."  
  
"Oh My God!" Chaos said in awe.  
  
"Salazar Slytherin!" The boys chorused together.  
  
The man just smiled and snapped his fingers.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Harry, Draco and Slytherin himself were instantly transported to the realm where they had begun to love and train. Following the form of Salazar, the boys noticed the many doorways that led of the room that they had called home for a year.  
  
*~ Salazar Slytherin! ~* Harry chirped in Draco's mind.  
  
*~ I bet we'll also see Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Godric Gryffindor. Merlin did train them in their own day and so he'd want their help to train his descendants. ~* Draco replied thoughtfully.  
  
"DADDY!" A young voice called from behind them. Turning, they saw a young girl with long, beautiful, red hair run into the open arms of Salazar Slytherin. She noticed them and they were about to introduce themselves when she said to her father. "Daddy, why has James de-aged himself and who is that with him?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Oh little one, this is James and Lily's son Harry and his soulmate, Draco," He replied.  
  
"Oh," the girl jumped from his arms. "I'm Sarah Slytherin, it's very nice to meet you finally." She held her hand out and the boys shook it. "I'm nine years old."  
  
"We're both fifteen," Draco smiled at her. She giggled.  
  
"Sarah, where are you?" Another female voice called, this time, it was from an older women, with red hair too. Seeing Harry and Draco, "Hello there, I'm Helga Hufflepuff-Slytherin. The Old Man's just through that door back there." She pointed behind her.  
  
"Thank you," Draco said.  
  
"It was an honour to meet all three of you," Harry said, still in awe.  
  
She laughed, "Such manners, it's hard to believe you're James' son."  
  
"Hey! I resent that Helga, I have prefect manners!" A man that looked like Harry, only five years older appeared from yet another door. "Harry, it's been a long time!"  
  
Harry found himself encased in a bear hug as the man came closer to him. --- My father? Can it really be? ---  
  
"James, stop cutting off his circulation," yet another feminine voice said. Draco turned and saw a woman that he thought was dead, like the man hugging Harry. --- Lily and James Potter? ---  
  
"Hello Darling," she gave her son a much more civilised hug. "And you must be Draco. It's lovely to finally meet the one who'll bring my son joy." She also hugged him.  
  
"Lily, James, I know you haven't seen Harry in a while, but I must speak with him and Draco." Merlin in all his glory was standing in front of them. At some point the Slytherin Family had left the corridor.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
"So when we died, we revert back to being twenty years old and we come live here." Draco summarised.  
  
"And all the former Chaos' and Orders also live here." Harry continued.  
  
"Plus the families of the Four Founders." Merlin added. "you are now free to wander the corridors and talk to any one that you may meet. I believe that your parents Harry, are very interested in getting to know the two of you."  
  
The boys nodded and walked out.  
  
*~ Wow, lot to process there. ~* Harry said.  
  
*~ You're telling me. ~* Draco said.  
  
*~ Glad you noticed. ~* Harry teased his lover.  
  
"You are such a fool Harry!" Draco grinned, closing the gap between Harry and the wall.  
  
"And I'm all yours," Harry locked his arms around his lovers neck and kissed his gently.  
  
A wolf-whistle sounded in their ears and they turned to see Sarah Slytherin and another girl with brown hair. They giggled.  
  
"Hi again Sarah, who's your friend?" Harry said, walking closer to the girls.  
  
"This is Amelia Gryffindor."  
  
"Hi, I'm Harry Potter and this is Draco Malfoy." Harry gestured to Draco. "Do you know where my parents are?"  
  
"James and Lily?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Yep," Harry answered.  
  
"We'll take you to them," Sarah grinned.  
  
"Come on!" Amelia grabbed Harry's hand and Sarah grabbed Draco's.  
  
Through numerous corridors Harry and Draco ran, pulled along by the two girls in front of them until they almost crashed into brown-haired women.  
  
"Sorry mummy," Amelia panted.  
  
"Let me guess, you're Rowena Ravenclaw?" Draco asked politely, but also out of breath.  
  
"Correct, and I see the newest warriors have met the cherubs of the Four Founders." She smiled kindly.  
  
"Yeah, Shadow Thing said my parents wanted to see us so we were looking for them and these two said they'd show you to them." Harry said.  
  
"Didn't realise we'd be running all the way," Draco smiled, stretching his arm.  
  
"Yes, they do like to run a lot." Rowena's smile grew bigger.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
A black hole appeared in the middle of the Dursley's kitchen and Harry and Draco stepped through it.  
  
"That was fun!" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, loads, you're parents are pretty cool." Draco grinned.  
  
"Yeah, you know, I almost died when Salazar said Chaos is me and Order is you."  
  
"Scary." Draco grinned.  
  
"And you have to admit, Godric is cool too." Harry said.  
  
"He is certainly interesting." Draco said and Harry conjured a pillow and threw it at him. "James and him do make a great comedy double."  
  
"Yeah," Harry sighed.  
  
Dudley walked into the kitchen and grinned, "So did you like your present Harry?"  
  
"Present? What present?" Harry turned to Draco.  
  
"It's a surprise," Draco sighed.  
  
"Oh, Sorry, I thought you'd given it to him already." Dudley apologised.  
  
"Doesn't matter Dudley. I guess you'll just have to wait and see Harry."  
  
"How long?" Harry whined.  
  
"Until nine o'clock." Draco said firmly.  
  
"Why 'til then?" Harry and Dudley said simultaneously.  
  
"Cos that's when I told Peter King to be there."  
  
"Who's Peter King?" Dudley asked.  
  
"A reporter for the Daily Prophet." Harry replied. "Why does he need to be there?"  
  
"He's gonna be a witness," Draco said lightly.  
  
"A witness for what?" Harry asked.  
  
And Dudley said, "Are you guys getting married or something?"  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
So is that the birthday surprise? Or can anyone guess something else?  
  
Thank you's:  
  
Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos ~ Congrats, it was Salazar.  
  
Fireangle ~ sorry, you weren't right. But good thinking though, I did think of him when I wrote it.  
  
Raven of the Night ~ sorry I left it there, but hey I was tired .. And I like cliffhangers ^__^ I'm evil I know. And you too were wrong, it wasn't Snape. 


	15. A Birthday Gift

Hiya! I'm back, two days after my last update, I think I'm becoming regular . it won't last, sorry. Anyway, I'm rambling about anything and nothing.  
  
I think everyone who suggested what they thought the birthday surprise was, got it right.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, but the plot.  
  
"spoken"  
  
*~ mind conversation between Harry and Draco ~*  
  
--- thoughts ---  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
.:: Chapter Fifteen ::.  
  
*~ Please tell exactly why we were eagles, hiding in a tree outside a house, where Peter King has just gone in ~* Harry asked Draco.  
  
*~ Just wait ~* Draco replied.  
  
*~ Why? ~* Harry whined.  
  
*~ Be patience ~* Draco said calmly.  
  
*~ I'm so bored, can't you just tell me what exactly my birthday present has to do with this particular house ~* Harry continued to whine.  
  
Transfiguring himself, Draco quickly summoned his Invisibility Cloak and threw it over the two of them. Getting the idea, Harry also transfigured himself and immediately found his lover's mouth on his.  
  
Shifting so that he could get a better hold of Harry, Draco leaned back into the trunk of the tree and wrapped his legs around Harry's waist. Harry deepened the kiss and Draco moaned.  
  
"So the present is to seduce me outside someone's house?" Harry whispered seductively in Draco's ear.  
  
"Maybe," Draco nibbled gently on Harry's ear, causing Harry to moan this time.  
  
"Shhh, Harry." Draco warned, seeing a figure apparate outside the door, a coffin floating behind him, and knocking on the door.  
  
"What's the coffin for? Draco if this is some kind of joke that you were planning with my father, Salazar and Godric, I'm going to kill you!" Harry hissed.  
  
"Love you too!" Draco grinned and jumped from the tree, transfiguring himself into the white eagle, Harry followed his example and both flew between the open door.  
  
Once inside he saw Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, a great big black dog, Peter King and the figuring levitating the coffin. *~ Dray, why are we here? ~* Harry asked.  
  
*~ Wait and see ~* Draco said. *~ Transfigure yourself, but wear your Chaos robes ~*  
  
"Now everyone is here, we can start," Order said, clapping his hand together.  
  
Everyone started at the sudden appearance of the two young warriors. Chaos grinned as he saw Professor Dumbledore and Remus Lupin reach for their wands.  
  
"Excuse me, but what is your name?" Order enquired politely to the coffin carrier.  
  
"Me?" The man asked, startled. Order nodded. "I-I'm Si-Simon Jet-Jetham."  
  
"Thank you," Order said, smiling. "Now for those who don't know each other, Albus Dumbledore, Peter King, Remus Lupin, Simon Jetham." Order pointed to each in turn as he said their names. "And of course, how could I forgot, Padfoot." He grinned at the startled look on the dog, Headmaster and former Defence Against Dark Arts teacher.  
  
"I'm sorry, but my dog is called Snuffles," Remus said politely.  
  
"Well that would be one of his names that he answers to. I believe one could call him Snuffles, Padfoot, The-Only-One-To-Have-Ever-Escaped- Azkaban," he paused and allowed that to sink in to the occupants of the room that didn't know that, "Or more commonly known as Sirius Black. Why don't you transfigure yourself into your human form" Order asked sweetly.  
  
The black dog transformed into the convict.  
  
"Now, Peter I know that you would love to write the story where you reveal that you've caught Sirius Black, but listen to his story." Order said calmly.  
  
"Sirius, I have a rather late birthday present for you. Actually I've no idea whether your birthday has already come and gone or whatever so it may be late or early." Order rambled.  
  
"That sounds like something I'd say Order," Chaos smirked. Order glared.  
  
"As I was saying, why don't you open the coffin?" Order smiled.  
  
Instantly, everyone in the room froze. Remus gripped his wand. Albus stared at the two warriors. Peter King looked from the warriors to the convict. Simon Jetham looked at his package in disbelief. Sirius just gulped and walked shakily to the coffin.  
  
Reaching out his hand, he closed his eyes.  
  
*~ Draco you are not going to know what hit you when we get home! ~* Harry said huskily.  
  
*~ Can't wait ~* Draco smirked, visibly.  
  
The coffin was opened and a choked sob sounded from Sirius. Remus was by side. Albus smiled from his seat.  
  
"Who is that?" Peter King asked.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew. A Death Eater. One who is supposedly dead, killed at the hands of his friend, Sirius Black." Chaos said, grinning.  
  
"Well Mr Black, will you allow me to publish your story? It must be an epic tale," Peter said.  
  
Sirius nodded, tears falling silently.  
  
Chaos started singing tunelessly, "Sirius you are free, congrats, congrats, now you can walk freely-"  
  
He would have continued had Order not covered his mouth and said, "I'm sorry about him, he's just a little bit insane . and chaotic at times.  
  
The boys waved cheerfully and then they apparated home.  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Draco grinned as he felt Harry push him firmly on to the bed in his room.  
  
"That was a brilliant present!" Harry said, flipping a leg over Draco, straddling his stomach.  
  
"I thought you might like it," Draco grinned.  
  
"I bet you did," Harry leaned down, brushing their lips together.  
  
"Yep."  
  
After a few minutes of heated chemistry between the two boys, Harry pulled back slightly and asked, "Did my dad have anything to do with this?"  
  
"Well, it was my idea, but he suggested getting the reporter and the deliver to be there as witnesses."  
  
"Hmmm, thank you." Harry smiled and captured those lips below him once more.  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
Sorry this was short, but hey I'm tired! I'll try and update again tomorrow so check back then or the next day.  
  
Thank You's:  
  
Jeannie81 ~ I can't wait to get them to school either, however I keep changing my mind on how they should act around each other.  
  
Weeping Angel ~ Congrats! You're right!  
  
Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos ~ You were kinda right, but not completely, great guess though ^__^  
  
Potter-man ~ soory, I can't help it, I just love cliff-hangers, but you'll be happy to know, there aren't any this time, least I don't think so.  
  
Skyler ~ They'll be at Hogwarts too, that marriage thing just came from no where.  
  
Remember to review peeps!  
  
***REVIEW***  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	16. Hogwarts Express

... I've nothing to ramble about right now, so we can just skip to the next chapter ^__^  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot, pas le characters.  
  
"spoken"  
  
--- thoughts ---  
  
*~ mind conversation between Harry and Draco ~*  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
.:: Chapter Sixteen ::.  
  
The weeks that led up to their return to Hogwarts were relatively quiet. Harry corresponded with Sirius and was informed that he was awaiting a re- trial where he surely would be released without any charges brought against him. Draco, Harry and Dudley's friendship grew and the two wizards were teaching him to play Quidditch on the deserted moors.  
  
Harry and Draco frequently returned to Merlin's realm and became acquainted with many of the former warriors before them. A unique bond was formed between themselves, the Four Founders and their children. They also spent time with Lily and James and Draco was practically a part of their family, ultimately a strange one: two dead people and two warriors fighting against many people they knew.  
  
Although Chaos and Order did not have to fight the Order of Phoenix, there were times when it was necessary. The attacks that Voldemort commanded were becoming less frequent as they delivered harsher curses and hexes against the Death Eaters.  
  
August 31st came soon enough and Harry for once wished he could stay longer at Privet Drive. Back at Hogwarts and he would have to deal with Ron's homophobic attitude, Ron's attitude towards Draco, the whole school commenting about their relationship and they would find it hard to go attack the Death Eaters.  
  
Draco also had his problems. He was a Slytherin and therefore was expected to sleep in the dorms, but there was problem that he would be branded a traitor. As all prefects did, he would have his own room, but within the Slytherin dormitories.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"Hey Dudley, are you going to come on the platform with us?" Draco asked his friend as he and Harry pushed their trunks through King's Cross station. Dudley and Marge accompanied them.  
  
"Is it safe?" Dudley's fear of wizards had decreased but he was still weary of them.  
  
"Yeah course." The boy nodded, "Marge? What about you?"  
  
"I would love to Draco." She smiled and Harry grinned.  
  
"Ok, just follow my example." Harry ran at the barrier and he enter platform 9 and ¾.  
  
As they were early, half an hour early, not many people were around and he stepped back as he watched Dudley and then Marge emerge through the magical barrier.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Fun, huh?" Draco grinned. "We'll be back in a sec."  
  
Harry placed his trunk on top of Draco's and then placed Hedwig's cage on top of that. Together they placed their belongings in an empty compartment and placed numerous wards and locking charms on the compartment.  
  
"Seeing as we don't have to leave yet, I'm going to buy some muggle sweets for the journey." Harry announced, Dudley said he'd go with him.  
  
As they remerged in the muggle world, Harry grinned at his cousin and said, "Come on admit it, you just like going through that barrier."  
  
"Oh how could you tell Harry?" Dudley smirked.  
  
"I'm clever."  
  
"Just keep telling yourself that." Both laughed. "It'll be weird not having you two around, I've gotten used to you."  
  
"Yeah, in some ways I don't want to return, never thought I'd say that about Hogwarts." Harry sighed. Entering the sweet store, Harry grabbed some packets of Fruit Pastels, Starburst and a bar of Dairy Milk. "This will last 'til we reach the hour mark."  
  
"Yeah right!" Dudley scoffed.  
  
"Damn! You know me too well. It'll only last half an hour."  
  
"Stop being an insane moron Harry."  
  
"I can't help it! It's my nature!" Harry defended himself.  
  
As they walked back to the platform, Harry noticed a girl talking to a guard and heard a snippet of the conversation.  
  
"Platform nine and three-quarters, what kind of stupid joke is this?" He said unkindly.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I have to get to Hogwarts and my ticket-"  
  
Harry walked up to the guard and the girl. "I'm sorry sir, my cousin likes to play practical jokes." The guard walked away. Harry turned to the girl. "Sorry about that, but muggles don't know about the platform." The girl nodded. "I'm Harry Potter, a fifth year at Hogwarts."  
  
"Amanda Ackroid. Guess you can tell it's my first year." She smiled weakly.  
  
"Yeah, c'mon, Dudley and I'll take you through to the platform."  
  
"Thanks, are you also a fifth year?" Amanda turned to Dudley.  
  
"Nope, I'm just seeing my cousin off to school. I'm a muggle." Dudley replied.  
  
"What exactly is a muggle?"  
  
"Oh sorry, you must be a muggle-born. Muggles are non-magic people." Harry explained.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"I'm a pure-blood." Harry said. "It's a long story. Dudley why don't you take Amanda's things through so she can see how it's done and then we'll come through after you."  
  
Dudley nodded and walked through the barrier. "It's easy, c'mon." Harry gently grabbed her hand and pulled her through the barrier.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"My pleasure. Do want me to take your things on to the train?" Harry asked.  
  
"Erm, sure, b-but where do I sit?"  
  
"You can sit with me and Dray, and then if you want go and see the other first years if you like." Harry suggested.  
  
"Thanks, who's Dray?" she asked.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, his boyfriend." Dudley whispered in her ear.  
  
"But try not to tell anyone, the two of us have been enemies since we started the school, people wouldn't understand." Harry said softly.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll not tell anyone as long as you promise me to tell me about this world and the school."  
  
"You're like me, I was asking Ron all sorts of questions when I first started." Harry smiled.  
  
A shrill voice broke into their conversation. "Harry, Dudley, there you are. You took ages." Marge and Draco were about. "Dudley, we'll have to leave, Vernon's just called, there's a problem with Ripper. Sorry about this dear." She turned to Draco.  
  
"S'ok, go on. We'll owl you loads." Draco said.  
  
"Won't my friends think it strange an owl delivering me a letter?" Dudley asked.  
  
"Just say Hedwig's a homing owl. She can find you and me where ever we are. It's somewhat true." Harry said. "Come on, let's get on the train." Harry and Draco waved to the retreating Dursley's.  
  
"Draco, this is Amanda Ackroid. Amanda this is Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Hi." They both said.  
  
"Come one, before Ron sees me." Harry quickly ducked into the train.  
  
Draco stood back and let Amanda get on first, "You're going to have to talk to him at some point."  
  
"Just not right now, Dray." Harry said opening their compartment. Allowing Amanda to enter first he and Draco sat on one side and she sat on the other. Harry's trunk was placed in the middle of the compartment and Harry placed his legs onto it. Draco rested his feet on the edge of it.  
  
"So how come you're here on your own?" Draco asked Amanda, Harry re-locking the door.  
  
"My parents had to go and see my uncle and so I had to come alone."  
  
"I was lucky, my father brought me here on my first time. Has done all the other times too, 'cept for this time."  
  
"Why didn't he?" Amanda asked.  
  
"'Cos this time Daddy's little heir was bad and stood up for what he believed was right. So I ended up staying with Harry for the summer."  
  
"And you became lovers." Amanda smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Draco sighed and slipped his head under Harry's arm and cuddled up to him.  
  
"You don't have homophobic views do you?" Harry asked. She shook her head. "Good, my friend Ron does. For the last four years we've been the best of friends and now he can't accept me for what I am."  
  
"But Harry you didn't exactly tell him that you were gay." Draco sighed.  
  
"But it made it clear that he thinks same sex couples are disgusting and that he wouldn't want to know anyone who is gay."  
  
There was silence as the train started up.  
  
"Harry what exactly did you mean when you said that you were a pure-blood?" Amanda asked.  
  
Breathing in, Harry said, "In the wizarding world there's three types of wizards. Pure-bloods, Half-bloods and Muggle-borns. It doesn't matter what you are, well not to most anyway."  
  
"Muggle-born is a term for people that are born of two muggles. Half- bloods: there's one wizard and one muggle and a pure-blood is someone who is born of two wizards. Both Harry and I are pure-bloods." Draco said.  
  
"So I'd be classed as a muggle-born?" Harry nodded.  
  
"To the majority who your parents are doesn't make a difference. But to some." Harry let it hang in the air.  
  
"I'm sorry to say that before this summer, I couldn't see muggles or muggle- borns being anything but inferior to me," Draco said sadly.  
  
"What changed?" she asked softly.  
  
"I met some decent muggles. The first muggles I'd ever met. My father would have killed me if he knew that I'd turn out like this. The exact opposite of everything a Malfoy should be." Draco said bitterly.  
  
Speaking to Amanda, Harry said, "Draco's father is a dark wizard. Anyone can tell you that. The whole line of Malfoy's have been in Slytherin."  
  
"Slytherin?"  
  
"At Hogwarts, there are four different houses. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Named after each of the Four Founders who built the school. Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. There is a traditional rivalry between Gryffindors and Slytherins." Harry explained.  
  
"This rivalry dates back to the days when the school was built. Godric and Salazar did argue, but only in a friendly way."  
  
"So what are you two?"  
  
"I'm a Slytherin."  
  
"Gryffindor. Traditionally, we're brave and courageous." Harry said.  
  
"Slytherin's however are more commonly known for producing dark wizards." Draco turned to the window. "Is that supposed to be an owl?" He asked in disbelief. Harry snickered and Amanda grinned. "I'm being serious!"  
  
"I know. But yes it is an owl. Ron's owl." Harry said, reaching out to bring the owl in.  
  
"Harry! Where are you? The train's started and we couldn't see you on the platform! Write back quickly!" Harry read aloud.  
  
"And he didn't think to check the compartments?" Amanda said before she could stop herself. "Sorry."  
  
"Don't be, I was thinking the same." Harry said.  
  
"Me too." Draco grinned.  
  
"What shall I write back?" Harry asked, searching for a quill in his trunk.  
  
"I know, let me." Draco took the quill and started writing.  
  
Harry read aloud what he had written. "You're a homophobic git who I wish I didn't know. If you had any sense you would have looked throughout the train before sending that owl. Obviously you're too lazy to do that." The three laughed. "Funnily enough Dray, I'm not going to send that."  
  
Grabbing some parchment, he wrote, "Ron, I'm on the train, just hidden in a compartment. I got here early and came and sat in here, not thinking about the time. Sorry." Reaching out to grab the owl that was annoying his own owl, he said. "Hold still Pig. Now take this to Ron."  
  
"Pig?" Amanda said in disbelief.  
  
"Hey, I didn't name the owl. I named my Hedwig and she's lovely. However Pig is Ron's owl and I give you permission to laugh. I did."  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
In the corridor, Ron and Hermione. Jumped as they heard peals of laughter erupt from the compartment a couple of doors down. They then heard Harry's voice. "And then he goes 'Does my butt look big in this?'" More laughter was heard.  
  
Trying to open the door, they found it locked. It suddenly sprang open. They looked in and saw a girl crying with laughter on one side, Draco Malfoy lying with his head on Harry's lap, wiping tears from his eyes and Harry's leaning against the wall, his legs resting on a trunk, grinning, laughing and waving at them.  
  
"Hi." Harry started choking. Ron's eyes were glued to Draco as he tried to control his laughter. Hermione was smiling slightly. "Sorry, just retelling a story of Dudley." Draco started laughing again.  
  
"I can't believe that Dudley did that! I mean I know I only spoke to him a bit, but," she giggled and couldn't finish her sentence.  
  
"You know Harry, I'm going to have to owl him and see if that is true." Draco smirked.  
  
"I swear on everything that it is true! He really did do that." They laughed again.  
  
"The fat git did what?" Ron asked coldly.  
  
"Doesn't matter." Harry said.  
  
"Watch who you're calling fat," Draco snarled at the Weasley.  
  
Before Ron could speak Harry snapped, "Oh be quiet the pair of you."  
  
"Why exactly is your head on Harry's lap?" Ron asked, coldly again.  
  
"'Cos I'm comfortable like this." Draco smirked.  
  
Before anyone could reply to that, the train gave a jerk and stopped suddenly.  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
Sorry, I know another cliff-hanger, but I'm tired! I'll update tomorrow though, don't worry. Any ideas on why the train stopped? And it's not because they're arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
And, I can't decide if I should make Ron and Hermione expecting of Draco or not, so leave a review and tell me what you want .  
  
Remember to REVIEW!!!! ^__^  
  
Thank you's:  
  
Miranda Flairgold ~ At the moment there's no other version with a higher rating, might be later, but not now.  
  
Potter-man ~ I know you hate the cliff-hangers but I couldn't resist.  
  
Usagi Serenity Yiu Cosmos ~ I kinda hurried this to get them back at Hogwarts, soon we'll have fun with pranks ^__^  
  
Wild Kat ~ It's fun to think like that, I love the chaos of thinking all over the place.  
  
Dravizta ~ Yay! *grins widely* I've converted more to the side of chaos!  
  
Julie ~ *smiles and hugs reviewer* 


	17. Summer Memories

I know I promised to update the day after I sent the last chapter, but hey, I've been busy.  
  
Good news: I've got the next couple of weeks (til June 9th) off from school.  
  
Bad news: I have exams! EEK! I really can't stand French and so I'm tempted to say Hell to the exams and just not go . but then I'd be killed . ah well I've five days before I have to make that decision.  
  
Disclaimer: I'd love to say that I owe Harry Potter and all the rights to it, it would mean that I wouldn't have to go to school, but alas I don't and so I do have to go to school.  
  
"spoken"  
  
--- thoughts ---  
  
*~ mind conversation between Harry and Draco ~*  
  
Ah well, on to the next chapter . seventeen.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
. the train gave a jerk and stopped suddenly.  
  
"Uh-oh," Harry said. Draco lifted his head from Harry's lap and they both turned to look out the window.  
  
"What's going on?" Amanda asked timidly.  
  
Hermione and Harry both moved towards the window, Ron followed behind them. Draco had moved to sit beside Amanda.  
  
"Looks like some kind of battle took place." Harry stated.  
  
*~ Why didn't we get the call to fight? ~* Harry asked Draco.  
  
*~ Don't know, maybe we weren't needed. Merlin did say that we weren't expected to fight every battle between the Phoenixes and the Death Eaters. ~* Draco replied.  
  
"There's people coming entering the train," Harry noticed a slight shriek to Hermione's voice as she spoke.  
  
"Wait, isn't that Professor Lupin?" Ron queried.  
  
Both Harry and Hermione focused on the figure Ron was pointing at, "Yep," Harry grinned. "I wonder if Sirius is with him." Harry pondered out loud.  
  
"When you say with him Harry, do you mean as a lover, fighting in that battle or here on the train?" Harry spun around and launched himself into his godfather, who hugged him back fiercely  
  
"I can't believe you're free!" Harry spoke quietly.  
  
"Me neither," Sirius whispered in his ear.  
  
They released each other and Sirius regarded the other occupants of the compartment.  
  
"Congratulations Sirius," Hermione said, giving him a quick hug.  
  
"Yeah, I wish I was there, you know, to meet Chaos and Order." Ron grinned.  
  
"Ron, you should be careful. Those two fighters are not on either side. We've had casualties because of them on our side." Sirius said seriously.  
  
Harry laughed and then noticed the curious glances that were directed at him. "Sorry, I just was thinking. Sirius was being serious."  
  
Sirius scowled. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've heard that one a million times thank you very much."  
  
Draco and Amanda snorted with laughter, causing Harry to start laughing again.  
  
Hermione and Ron sat down opposite Harry, Draco and Amanda and watched as they tried to control their laughter. Sirius' scowled deepened as he noticed how close Harry was to Draco.  
  
"Well that's what I like to see, a laughing compartment." A new voice spoke. Remus Lupin had entered their space. "Padfoot, we're to stay with the train until it arrives at Hogsmeade Station." Sirius nodded.  
  
"Well might as well stay here then Moony." Sirius sat down beside Ron while Remus sat beside Harry.  
  
There was a silence that caused Harry and his laughing companions to start laughing again.  
  
"When you've all finished," Ron snapped.  
  
"Sorry Ron, it's just one of those days that everything is funny" Harry apologised, trying to even out his breathing.  
  
There was another gap of silence.  
  
--- Why is Harry allowing himself to be so close to that Malfoy brat? And why is he even here and not with his own friends --- Sirius thought.  
  
--- What is Harry doing? That is Malfoy! The Ferret! Why did he even let that slimy Slytherin have his head on his lap? It's disgusting! Malfoy could be gay and trying to corrupt Harry! I'll have to stop this --- Ron thought.  
  
--- When did Harry and young Malfoy become friends? --- Remus thought.  
  
--- Harry and Malfoy make an adorable pair . wait I didn't just think that! That's so wrong . but they do! Ok they do, but they aren't stupid. They're probably just good friends, I sometimes lean on Harry like that . but last time I saw them together they were bitter rivals, when did that change . and why? --- Hermione was confused.  
  
--- I hate this silence --- Harry frowned.  
  
--- Why did the Weasel and Granger have to come and find us It was a lot better without them --- Draco scowled.  
  
--- And I thought they were exaggerating when they said people wouldn't understand their relationship. Oh no! I think I'm going to laugh again --- Amanda couldn't help but grin.  
  
Remus broke the silence, asking the question that was on many of the Gryffindors minds, "So Mr. Malfoy, why are you not sitting with your friends?"  
  
"I am." Draco said simply and smirked at the confused, annoyed and amused faces that met his.  
  
"Strange as it is Remus, Dray and I are actually friends." Harry said.  
  
"Why?" Hermione said and clamped her head over her mouth. --- Well that didn't sound rude at all did it! ---  
  
Harry smirked too, Draco answered, "Why not Granger?"  
  
"Because last year you were all for Voldemort's return and were in here telling us that we'd all die soon." Hermione replied.  
  
"True, but I had life-changing experience over the holidays." Draco said.  
  
"What type of life-changing experiment?" she asked.  
  
"Merlin, you're nosy." Draco muttered, "I went to Africa and studied with the Hitigoosa's and came back a new man." He said sarcastically.  
  
He felt a grip on his arm, "She was only asking." His grey eyes met emerald ones.  
  
"It's personal." He replied, softly, remembering the pain.  
  
Another gap of silence started.  
  
"Someone's got an owl." Sirius' voice broke them out of their thoughts.  
  
"Shite," Draco cursed. Reaching out, he grabbed the owl and extracted the letter from it and sent it on its way. Removing his wand from his pocket, he pointed it at the envelope and muttered, "fateor vomica"  
  
Remus and Sirius stared at each other, understanding what the spell was. They saw Harry and Hermione seemed to know what it also meant too. Draco returned to his seat, keeping his eyes attached to the envelope suspended in mid-air as it smoked.  
  
Ron opened his mouth to spoke, when a voice spoke numerous curses and hexes. Many Ron and Hermione hadn't heard before, and Amanda could only grasp the fact that it wasn't a good sign. Remus and Sirius were staring at each other, the unspoken question etched on their faces, 'Why was someone sending Malfoy the letter to curse him like that?'  
  
*~ Guess my father decided to act ~* Draco said sadly.  
  
*~ Look on the bright side, at least you don't have to actually feel the curses now, you just know what he wanted you to feel ~* Harry replied grimly.  
  
"Crucio" The voice said and finally ended, after a full five minutes of cursing.  
  
Draco reached out for the letter and slipped it in his pocket.  
  
"Well the hell was someone sending you all those curses Mr. Malfoy?" Remus asked.  
  
Draco didn't reply, he closed his eyes and reached out to one of his many bruises that still hadn't healed.  
  
"What happened?" Amanda asked. "Why did that letter do that?"  
  
"The spell 'fateor vomica' is one that will reveal the contents of an envelope. It speaks the curses that you would have felt when you opened the envelope, had you not cast the spell." Harry said.  
  
"Who would want to send you that Dray?" Amanda asked looking at her older friend.  
  
"My father," he said softly.  
  
--- Damn, even I feel sorry for the git. --- Ron thought.  
  
"Over the holidays I was to be initiated as a junior Death Eater. I went with a group of them as they tortured innocent muggle children. It gave me the chance to finally see that it was wrong . I couldn't stand it, the things hey did, it was disgusting." Draco's voice shook with emotions. "I then saw Wormtail bring in a familiar face and so I saved her life. Unfortunately I was found out and beat within an inch of my life by Voldemort, and then some Death eaters and then handed back to my parents. I managed to escape them. A muggle lady looked after me, and took me in as her family. We went and stayed with her brother and his family and his nephew." Harry's arm went around Draco and brought him closer to his body, glaring at Ron as if daring him to speak scathingly.  
  
"Malfoy, the familiar face," Hermione asked softly, he looked at her and nodded. "Why?"  
  
He looked away, "I didn't know the muggles, but to torture someone that I knew, it was worse. I saw the start of what they did to you and I knew I had to stop it."  
  
"Thanks for saving me," she whispered. He smiled weakly.  
  
"Are you still hurt Draco?" Remus asked softly.  
  
Draco startled at his former teacher's use of his first name, "A little, nothing that I can't hide."  
  
There was another lengthy pause of silence.  
  
Ron broke it this time, "Hey Malfoy, I still don't exactly like you, but you saved Hermione and Harry seems to trust you, so truce?"  
  
Draco looked at the hand that was extended towards him.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
I know, cliff-hanger, but I'm too tired to write anymore. Hopefully the next chapter'll be out soon.  
  
I apologise if there were any grammatical errors, I can't seem to be able to spell or write properly today.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Thank You's:  
  
Sara ~ I updated!  
  
Mrs Souma Akito ~ I'm glad you think so .  
  
Ekopacadoopa ~ I think lots of people can identify with Chaos, I know I can . however I would never attempt any of the things that he will be when they get to Hogwarts .  
  
Romilly McAran ~ I hear you, and I completely agree. But I'm kind of telling the story from their point of view and as they are a little bit weary of the house of Slytherin they think like that. Don't worry, that's all going to change. It's also one of the reasons Salazar Slytherin is in the story, to teach them the true meaning of their houses.  
  
Celestial Artemis Pendragon ~ I was originally intending on doing that (taking Ron out of the equation) but the red-head is finally beginning to grow on me . still not entirely decided on what to do with him .  
  
Beenieweenie ~ ^__^  
  
Zeynel ~ I like Amanda too, she's so adorable!  
  
Daviztaz ~ Lol, I haven't touched the stuff either, but it is funny to make people think that we have . my statistics teacher is always giving my mates and I weird looks : P  
  
Fanatasic Mr Foxkins ~ Hey, I missed you! Sorry it took a while for this chapter.  
  
Michelle ~ ^v^  
  
Ang ~ okie dookies.  
  
Yourslasher ~ *blushes* awww *hugs reviewer* thanks for the review, it REALLY made my day!  
  
Malfoy Snogger ~ Couldn't agree more . btw, I love the name, I wish I could snog him .  
  
Miranda Flairgold ~ I did had Marge and Dudley OOC, but hey, they're nice here and they help Harry and Draco.  
  
Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos ~ I've thought of a few pranks, can't wait to unleash them on Hogwarts! Mwahahahahahahah 


	18. Hogwarts

Sorry, I keep taking forever to update but exams and writer's block . pitiful excuse I know, but what can I do?  
  
Thanks for the reviews, as always, and keep 'em coming ^v^  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"spoken"  
  
--- thoughts ---  
  
*~ mind conversation between Harry and Draco ~*  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Chapter Eighteen:  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" That Sorting Hat called and the last student was sorted.  
  
"Welcome to Gryffindor, little ones," Fred Weasley grinned at the first years beside Harry. "I am Gred Weasley and this is Forge Weasley, my twin and we are the resident prankers."  
  
"Take absolutely no notice of Fred," Hermione scowled, emphasising the word Fred. "I'm Hermione Granger, a prefect."  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley."  
  
"I'm Ginny Weasley," Ginny said, smiling at Harry while talking to the first years.  
  
"And I'm Harry, another prefect." Harry turned to his newest friend, Amanda, "Congrats," he ruffled her hair.  
  
"Thanks," She grinned at him, "Dray doesn't look happy."  
  
Harry grimaced, "He's not in the best of moods."  
  
"Honestly, you'd think the brat could at least be civil, I offered a truce," Ron exclaimed, causing his siblings to gaped at him, open-mouthed.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"You and Malfoy?"  
  
"A truce?"  
  
"Yeah, well he did save Hermione, but honestly Harry, I don't know how you put up with him all summer."  
  
It was Harry's turn to receive strange looks. "What? He befriended my aunt and then they came and stayed with us, not a big deal. And he's easy to get along with if you're just yourself. Ron, you were only calling a truce because he saved Hermione, not because you actually _knew_ him."  
  
The Gryffindors around Harry looked at him with varying emotions. Anger, disgust, amazement and curiosity were among the most common.  
  
On the other side of the first years, Dean Thomas leaned across and said, "One thing you should know about being in Gryffindor, we don't get along with the Slytherin's, Harry just needs to remember that."  
  
"Why?" A timid voice asked.  
  
"Because that house is evil, and all Slytherin's are evil. They take after their founder, Salazar Slytherin, one of the evilest wizards of all time! Besides, they all support You-Know-Who and can't be trusted." Seamus Finnegan answered.  
  
Anger rose in Harry's body. "Excuse me, but not all of them support Voldemort. Some oppose him quite viciously! And just so you know, Salazar was not all that bad, history can be distorted and how cannot trust everything that you read in books. The founders walked this Earth over a thousand years ago, how do you know that things weren't misinterpreted." Not only had his friends managed to insult his lover, but also his friend, Harry seethed.  
  
"Harry, calm down! It's not like you to defend the Slytherin's so violently." Hermione placed a comforting hand on his arm.  
  
"Sorry, but it's hard, after everything that's happened you can't expect me to not have changed," Harry said quietly, staring at the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"We know mate, but do you want to go to the Hospital Wing?" Ron asked, "I mean, it's one thing to defend your, 'friend', but it's another to say that Salazar Slytherin wasn't all that bad."  
  
"No Harry's got a point. You don't believe everything that Rita Skeeter writes do you?" Hermione pointed out.  
  
"No, but it's different." George argued.  
  
"It's not that different, no one is alive that lived back then and time travel to that period is impossible. Someone gets in a hissy over something that Salazar and they wrote bad stuff, which people chose to believe. It's like me, most people thought I was the Heir of Slytherin at one point because I could speak Parseltongue."  
  
"Valid point," Hermione said, "But Harry, still Salazar Slytherin a light wizard?"  
  
"I never said that! I just said that he wasn't _that_ bad! Sure some of the more reliable sources say that he did some . unorthodox things in his time, but give the man a break, he was just a wizard, granted he was a powerful one." Harry answered back.  
  
"Harry's point does make sense," Neville Longbottom said, everyone's attention was turned on him. He gulped, "Chaos and Order seem to be fighting for the good of the world, but attacking the Death Eaters, but I've heard they use force to do that."  
  
"Yeah, Dad said they sometimes use Dark curses." Fred added in. "Even though they have fought some of the people on our side too."  
  
Harry's lips twitched as he drank from his goblet. "I think we confused the little dears," he said, his eyes laughing as he watched the first-years.  
  
"Harry are you alright?" Ginny looked at him strangely.  
  
"Did someone slip something into your drink?" Ron asked cautiously.  
  
"Wha-" Harry abruptly stopped and started choking. Suddenly, his face fell onto the table, causing a bang.  
  
"Harry!" Voices chorused, attracting the attention of other houses and the teachers.  
  
*~ HARRY! ~* Draco's voice screamed!  
  
*~ Break my ear drums why don't you! ~* Harry's voice soundly sharply. *~ Just relax, I'm pulling a prank. ~*  
  
*~ Not a very funny one ~* Draco said, reeling from the sharpness spoken to him.  
  
Grinning, Harry looked up at his friends and noticed that Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus, Sirius and Snape were walking towards him. "Nah, there wasn't anything wrong with my drink."  
  
The twins started snickering. "It's not funny!" Ginny and Hermione said as one. Harry caught Amanda's eye and the two began laughing, joined by Fred and George.  
  
"Your faces," Harry breathed between laughs.  
  
"That was a joke?" Professor Snape sounded livid.  
  
"Hmmm," Harry sighed as he tried controlling his breathing. "Guess it wasn't too funny for all of you."  
  
McGonagall and Snape stalked away leaving Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling merrily and his two godparents.  
  
"Sorry," Harry mouthed before snickering caught his attention and he lost his control and began laughing again.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"Right first-years, follow us." Harry said, standing up.  
  
"This is the quickest route to the Gryffindor Tower, just be careful of the stairs." Hermione said, leading the way with Ginny by her side.  
  
"They like to change," Ron said to them, from his place by Harry.  
  
"Harry!" A voice called across the Entrance Hall. He spun around to see Draco walking his way to them. He stopped walking and noticed that the others had too.  
  
Grabbing Harry's arm, Draco pulled Harry a small distance away from his friends, "Look, I'm sorry about before-"  
  
"Draco, come on!" Pansy Parkinson's voice interrupted them. She was gesturing to the first-years clustered around her.  
  
"In a minute." Draco called. "I shouldn't of hit you, I really didn't mean it, I was just angry at everything."  
  
"It's alright, I guess it's harder for you to be normal around Ron since all you normally do is fight with him."  
  
"Thanks, Harry, and I really am sorry."  
  
*~ Night Baby Dragon ~* Harry called to Draco's turned back.  
  
*~ Goodnight Darling Chimera ~*  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
The next day was a Saturday and Harry entered the Great Hall for breakfast with Amanda, Ron and some of the first-year boys with him. The firsties joined the others in their year at the end of the table, while he and Ron took their seats in front of Hermione.  
  
"Been to the library already?" Harry smiled at his book-friend.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with it. I mean we do have our OWLs this year." Hermione protested.  
  
"I know, so what's the Worldkichovich Curse do then?" Harry smirked at her expression.  
  
Hermione grabbed her bag and opened her Defence book out. "Is that a real curse?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I guess I'll leave it to 'Mione to tell ya what it does." Harry said amusedly watching his friend frantically search through the book for any mention of it. "A little hint, it's not in any of the curriculum books that we've been set."  
  
Lee Jordan, Fred and George took their seats by the Golden Trio, "What's up with the books?" Fred asked in distaste.  
  
"Harry mentioned a curse that none of us have heard of and 'Mione's trying to find out what it does. And he's been studying, buying books that haven't been set." Ron said.  
  
"I'm not sure what's worse, Harry studying or Harry knowing something that the genius doesn't." George laughed.  
  
"So what's the curse?" Lee asked.  
  
"The Worldka-something-or-other" Ginny replied, watching Harry.  
  
"Worldkichovich" Harry corrected.  
  
Blank looks from the three seventh years.  
  
"Post is here." Harry said gleefully, amused by his friends.  
  
Owls soared threw the air. Errol flew by the Weasley's and crashed by the water jug.  
  
"Did you do anything wrong this time?" Hermione quipped as the boys looked at each other.  
  
"No!" George exclaimed.  
  
"It's not like we've managed to get into trouble already, why is she writing already?" Fred said.  
  
No-on could answer because at that point, there was an explosion from the Staff Table.  
  
Heads all turned towards the source of smoke that began to clear, and mouths dropped at what they saw. Many a snicker or giggle could be heard.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
O dear, I am evil for leaving it there! Lol, I know, this chapter sucks, but it moves the plot along, and gets to a place where my writer's block is finished with.  
  
REVIEW darlings!  
  
Love ya!  
  
Oh, and because I absolutely SUCK at updating regularly, I'm gonna start e- mailing people when I next write a chapter. So if you want me to include you, just leave a review or e-mail me.  
  
Bye-z-bye! 


	19. Breakfast

WOHOO!!! Exams are OVER! Untilre-0takes of course, but still I have to wait 'til AUGUST 'til I get the results, man that sucks . Ah well, thanks for the reviews and keep 'em coming peeps!  
  
By the way, some people have asked that I send out an e-mail when I update, because I'm not all that regular about it. So if you want the e-mail, just leave a review or e-mail me ^__^  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"spoken"  
  
--- thoughts ---  
  
*~ mind conversation between Harry and Draco ~*  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
..:: Chapter Nineteen ::..  
  
No-on could answer because at that point, there was an explosion from the Staff Table.  
  
Heads all turned towards the source of smoke that began to clear, and mouths dropped at what they saw. Many a snicker or giggle could be heard.  
  
~*~  
  
"Fred, George, please tell me you had nothing to do with that," Ron muttered as he stared.  
  
"I wish we could take credit for it," Fred said.  
  
"But we're not that brave," George mumbled.  
  
The entire Great Hall was stunned as they watched their Potion's Master.  
  
"Looks like he's blaming Sirius and Remus," Harry said.  
  
"Marauder's strike again," Ron said.  
  
Professors Lupin and Black could be seen whispering to Albus Dumbledore, ("I swear Albus, this is nothing to do with us!").  
  
Professor Dumbledore then turned to an irate Professor Snape and said, "Severus be reasonable, they swear they didn't do it and I believe them." Turning to speak to the hall, "Students, I'm not sure about how this prank came about but I would like the people responsible to come forward."  
  
No-one moved.  
  
Professor Severus Snape was usual attire had been magically changed to someone not quite him. The usual black robes were now banana yellow, his hair, florescent pink with bright blue highlights. Underneath his robes he wore a gold skirt just above his knees (showing his wonderfully hairy legs) and a forest green tank-top, baring his mid-drift for all to see.  
  
"Finite Incantatem," Dumbledore's wand flickered over the fashion victim. Nothing happened.  
  
"Students, whichever one of you has done this you are looking at a very serious punishment here," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily, thoroughly amused, "But if you own up now, then it will not be as severe."  
  
Still no-one moved.  
  
Snape stood up, his hands angrily connecting with the table, "When I find out the culprit you will wish that you were in the hands of Voldemort when I'm finished with you." With that said, and no-one doubting his threat, he stormed out the hall.  
  
Moments passed.  
  
Hands were covering mouths, ---Shite I'm gonna laugh--- many thoughts the same.  
  
An explosion of laughter cascaded throughout the hall, teachers and students alike.  
  
After a few moments of laughter, Dumbledore stood once more and said, "Now although Professor Snape does look rather unlike his usual self in this . outfit . I must once again ask for the people involved in the prank to step forward and claim responsibility." Silence. "Very well," he walked out the hall.  
  
Whispers amongst the students broke out, everyone wondering who it could be.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
At the Gryffindor table, Fred and George were under assault, until finally they cracked, "Look! We didn't do it!" George shouted.  
  
""Do you really think we're _that_ stupid so that we prank Snape and make him like _that_ ridiculous!" Fred said.  
  
Their outburst caused another silence and then the excited whisperers.  
  
"Whoever it is, they certainly have guts," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, I mean doing that to any teacher would be dangerous, but to Snape? Do you reckon they have a death wish?" Hermione said, looking around her.  
  
After finishing their breakfast, the group dispersed. Hermione went to the library, Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus went to their Common Room. Fred, George and Lee walked off in the general direction of the Quidditch Pitch. Ginny stood by Harry.  
  
"So Ginny, any plans for this lovely Saturday morning?" Harry said smiling at her.  
  
"No, what about you?"  
  
"Not sure, just really going to see what comes up," Harry said.  
  
"Well, um," she muttered, "Do you want to go have a walk around the lake?" Her cheeks flushed.  
  
---Oh Shite! How to tactfully say, I'm gay and well and truly spoken for?--- Harry also flushed, "Um, why not?" ---I thought Gryffindor's were meant to be brave!--- They started to walk out the Entrance Hall.  
  
"Potter!" A voice called across the Entrance Hall.  
  
He turned and saw Pansy Parkinson walking towards him.  
  
"Parkinson?" He acknowledged in surprise.  
  
She stopped in front of him, "I want to talk to you." She said shortly.  
  
He was about to answer when Ginny interrupted him.  
  
"We're going for a walk around the lake so it will have to be later."  
  
"No it won't." Parkinson's eyes had narrowed.  
  
"Ginny, it's ok, I'll catch up with you later." Harry smiled at her. --- Right, one problem solved, now what have I done to this one?--- After the red-head had left, he said, "So?"  
  
"Not here." She dragged him to the nearest classroom.  
  
"Kidnapping a Gryffindor. So what did I do to deserve your attentions?" Harry said in a semi-friendly manner.  
  
"What were you doing going off with that mudblood-lover like you were some sort of couple?" She hissed.  
  
Harry was taken aback, "Are you jealous? Dear me, a Slytherin fallen for the Boy-Who-Lived, who'd of thought?"  
  
"Oh, grow up Potter!" She snarled. "You know full well that a Slytherin has fallen for you, though I've no idea why."  
  
Harry's eyebrow's creased in confusion. "He told you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Draco and I are good friends, we've known each other since we were five years old. Because we're both prefects, because I wanted to know why he was so distressed yesterday. Take your pick."  
  
"So you're still his friend after all that happened?" Harry asked cautiously.  
  
"Of course I am!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Good, he was worried that his old friends wouldn't except him." Harry felt relieved.  
  
A silence formed between them.  
  
"You never answered my question." Pansy said pointedly.  
  
"How much exactly has Dray told you?" Harry asked.  
  
"You answer me and then I'll answer you."  
  
"Ok, Ginny wanted to talk and just hang-out. I think of her as a friend however I think she wants more, so I was going to try and talk her out of this crush she has on me."  
  
"Why would you do that?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Because I'm gay and hopelessly in love with someone." Harry answered truthfully.  
  
"Good answer Potter." She smiled at him.  
  
"So, how much do you know?" Harry prompted her.  
  
"All of it." She said confidently.  
  
---Doubt it--- Harry smirked.  
  
"I know that you two hooked up over the summer and that he hit you yesterday when you tried to force his to be friends with the mudblood and her boyfriend."  
  
"One they aren't going out and two, I didn't! It was his own choice, I just wanted to know why he couldn't form a truce!" Harry defended himself.  
  
There was a knock at the door before it opened suddenly.  
  
"Pansy, Harry." Draco acknowledged.  
  
"What'cha doing here?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Checking that Harry's still in one piece. I know how your temper can get and I much prefer him whole and unharmed," the blond one grinned.  
  
"I haven't cursed him once." She exclaimed, in mock-hurt.  
  
He grinned as he walked over to Harry and slipped his arm around the slim waist, leaning his head on the waiting shoulder. Harry placed the customary kiss on the forehead.  
  
"So either of you two know who did that to Snape?" Harry asked mischievously.  
  
"No!" Pansy cried, "Wish I did though."  
  
"Yeah, me too!" Draco said enthusiastically.  
  
Harry's arm snake around Draco's neck and was absentmindedly stroking the hair of his soulmate, creating a sigh from the male.  
  
"Well I guess I should lave you to alone then." Pansy started to back out the room. "Oh and Potter, you hurt him and you won't need to worry about the Dark Lord killing you, I'll do it myself."  
  
"Alone at last." Draco said.  
  
Harry said on a table and tugged on his lover's arm to pull him closer. Harry's hand connected with the waist of the other and Draco was pulled into his lap, straddling his legs.  
  
"Hmmm, love you." Harry sighed.  
  
"Me too."  
  
Harry leant slightly down and his lips met with the ones below him, softly and quickly.  
  
Draco whined at the loss of contact. The ebony-haired wizard grinned and pulled the other back into the tight embrace and their lips met once more.  
  
The kiss was searing and full of passion. As they broke apart, they were both panting.  
  
"I missed you last night." Draco said.  
  
"I know," Harry replied.  
  
"It was weird not having you next to me," Draco moaned as Harry gently nibbled on his earlobe.  
  
The two boys flung apart as the door burst open and a young girl collapsed in tears on the floor.  
  
"Erm, are you alright?" Draco asked nervously.  
  
"Go away." Came the muffled reply.  
  
"How can we? We're both prefects and it's our job to look after the younger ones." Harry said.  
  
The girl looked up. "Harry, Draco!" She cried and flew into Draco's arms. Harry gently stroked her hair, while Draco soothed her back.  
  
"Who upset you Amanda?" Draco asked softly.  
  
"The others in my year." She sobbed. "They were laughing at that teacher and I said they shouldn't because it must be so humiliating for him and they just turned on me. They said I didn't deserve to be called a Gryffindor."  
  
"Oh sweetie," Harry said.  
  
"Forget about them. Even Harry, who despises Snape feels somewhat sorry for him." Draco said.  
  
"Yeah, the greasy git isn't my favourite teacher, but I think the same as you, it was funny, but it won't last that long, I'm sure." Harry said. "It's just like the time Neville made the boggart dress Snape in his grandmother's clothes, it was funny for a while and then everyone stop snickering about it."  
  
Amanda giggled.  
  
"so do you know who did it?" She asked.  
  
"Nah," Draco said.  
  
"Everyone thought it was Fred and George Weasley, but not even they have the guts to do something like that to Snape." Harry said.  
  
"So what were you two doing in here?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Oh, you know, just saying good morning." Draco grinned.  
  
"I bet you were," she said seriously, they all laughed.  
  
"Come on, you can help us." Harry said, standing up.  
  
"With what?" Draco and Amanda asked, curiously.  
  
"Writing a letter to Dudley of course." Harry grinned.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Phew! End! Sorry, I'm tired, even though it's only 10.30 at night .  
  
Anyway, any ideas on who the pranksters are? Laters! 


	20. First Week

Hi, sorry about the delay. I was surprised by a weeks holiday in Tenerife, then I came back and I've been seriously ill, well I couldn't move and found it hard to breath, never mind the splitting headache that didn't go away for two days . and then whenever I start to write, someone else wants to use the computer . ok, I know they are excuses, but all true. Ok, Enough of my babble,  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot has been mine and never will be.  
  
One tiny note, I LOVE to get reviews, they keep me going through the day, so remember to review!  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"spoken"  
  
--- thoughts ---  
  
*~ mind conversation between Harry and Draco ~*  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
..:: Chapter Twenty ::..  
  
Monday morning came and classes started, each lesson seemed to start with a lecture on the importance of the year and the OWLs they would be taking at the end of the year. However, everyone's attentions, except for Hermione's and most of the teachers, was on the latest prank played.  
  
That morning, the victims were the entire staff. Each had been transfigured into a cartoon character from TV. Dumbledore had become a Womble, Hagrid the Incredible Hulk, McGonagall, Sprout and Hooch were each dressed as a Powerpuff Girl, Snape was Batman, Trelawney was an oversized insect that no- one seemed able to name. However, after thirty minutes, the spell wore off and they resumed their natural forms.  
  
As the first week came to a close the population of Hogwarts had come to dread and yet love the coming of breakfast. However had started to prank the teachers had moved onto the students, although some staff members were targeted still. It seemed almost random where the owls stopped, carrying lime green, bright yellow, or fluorescent pink envelopes challenging people or just transfiguring their clothes into hilarious outfits, normally humiliating for the person wearing it.  
  
No one seemed to know who was behind it. The remaining Marauders swore that it wasn't them and even took Truth Serum to prove their innocence as did the Weasley twins. However that didn't stop them encouraging however it was that was plaguing Hogwarts with laughter.  
  
Chaos and Order had a busy week, trying to fit their fighting and training into their hectic academic schedule and friends. Hogwarts was kept up-to- date with heir exploits as Peter King, reporter for the Daily Prophet, held exclusive interviews with the couple, never once trying to expose the civilian identity.  
  
Harry became friendlier with Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson as he worked with them and his boyfriend on different projects for different subjects. He also spent time in the Gryffindor Tower holding court with his friends over the war and the importance or lack of, of Order and Chaos. He spent time with Draco and Amanda in the Library studying and then time with his Godfather and Professor Lupin, laughing about old pranks, normally involving Snape. And then writing weekly to his cousin with Draco.  
  
Draco enjoyed the time he spent annoying the Weasel and Granger about his friendship with Harry. Although the Gryffindors had accepted the friendship between Harry and Draco, they didn't like it and took the opportunity to try and prank the Slytherin. Draco, Blaise and Pansy enjoyed using their free time to spy on the Gryffindor fifth-years and DADA teachers who tried to outsmart them.  
  
Life was chaotic, but as Harry said, it was fun.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Draco was idly walking down the fourth floor corridor, hardly paying attention to anything as he mentally chatted to Amelia Gryffindor. But he did pay attention when an arm pulled him into a closet and he felt a pair of insistent lips on his, forcing him to respond.  
  
"Miss me?" His green-eyed Gryffindor asked playfully.  
  
"All the time," He answered pulling Harry closer for another long, languid kiss.  
  
"Are you going to come to my room tonight?" Harry asked his breathing erratic.  
  
"Is that why you pulled me in here, interrupting my conversation with Amelia?"  
  
"Yeah, I didn't want to just ask you, I wanted to feel you up close to me." Harry replied.  
  
"That and you wanted to kiss me." Draco kissed his mouth quickly.  
  
"Of course," Harry said kissing back gently, "I didn't think I'd hold out 'til tonight otherwise."  
  
"Hmm, course I'll be there, your rooms are warmer than mine."  
  
After another couple of kisses they separated and headed back to their common rooms.  
  
When Harry entered his, he noticed that most people were talking excitedly.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked reaching his friends.  
  
"Hogsmeade weekend this week." Fred said grinning.  
  
"So soon?" Harry said puzzled.  
  
"Yeah, I think Dumbledore wants people out the castle and hopefully so he can find out who's doing the pranking and challenging." Hermione said logically.  
  
"Doubt that'll help. They might just do something big cos not a lot of people will be left in the castle." Harry said.  
  
"I don't care if they find out who it is, then me and Fred can reclaim our titles as the pranksters of Hogwarts." George said.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't enjoy the exploits of whoever it is," Ginny said snorting.  
  
"Nah, we want to help them, but we can't cos we don't know who it is." Fred said.  
  
"It could be a group of people," Dean said.  
  
"True," voices chorused.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Fred called, even though they were a few seats apart. The common room's attention was focused on them, "Ginny wants to ask you something."  
  
"Er, what?" Harry said looking at her. ---Uh-oh, this can't be good--- He thought.  
  
"Er," she said blushing, "DoyouwanttogotoHogsmeadewithme?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Harry said. ---I really wish I didn't hear what I thought I heard---  
  
"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me, as in a date?" she said looking at the table.  
  
"Er, well I'm- I'm involved with someone already. It's pretty serious." Harry said looking at the table as well. ---Why did she have to do it here? Especially with the WHOLE common room watching!---  
  
"What? No you're not!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"I am." Harry sighed.  
  
"Who?" Ginny demanded, all shyness gone.  
  
"Someone I met over the summer."  
  
"Harry, you can't be with a muggle, you're the Boy-Who-Lived, it's expected of you to get together with a witch. Anyway, you won't see this person 'til next summer or never again." Ron said loudly.  
  
"Excuse me? As it happens I love this person very much and they just happen to go here so I do still see them." Harry exclaimed, shocked at his friend's behaviour.  
  
*~ Harry, are you alright? ~* Draco's voice sounded in his head.  
  
*~ Not now ~*  
  
"Who? You spent the summer with Malfoy!" Ron shouted.  
  
Silence erupted throughout the common room. "HARRY THAT'S DISGUSTING! Malfoy's a disgusting ferret who-"  
  
Whatever Draco was, no one got to hear as Harry's fist connected with Ron's face, "Don't ever, ever insult Draco in front of me." Harry said, shaking with rage.  
  
"Why, do you love that fag the ferret, what are you stupid? Or have you forgotten the Death Eater that is his father, the footpath that he will follow?" Ron shouted.  
  
Harry's wand was in his hand, "Sebitar."  
  
Ron was on the floor, rubbing his ribs as he glared at Harry, "You're a disgusting queer and I can't believe I ever willingly associated with you!"  
  
Harry turned and walked out.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Uh-oh, Ron's a little bit homophobic... ah well see if he can get out of this one himself.  
  
Remember to review, I love 'em and they keep me writing.  
  
Once again, sorry for the delay in writing, but it was hard to write, and I was away a lot and ill... 


	21. The Weasel

Ok, now I know you must to torture me but please don't, I don't like pain. This'll probably just be kinda short because I want to get it out before I go to school and I only have 35 minutes to type it up, so bear with me with all the mistakes, 'kay?  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine *sob*  
  
REVIEWS! Love 'em!  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"spoken"  
  
--- thoughts ---  
  
*~ mind conversation between Harry and Draco ~*  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
...:: Chapter Twenty-One ::...  
  
Ron was on the floor, rubbing his ribs as he glared at Harry, "You're a disgusting queer and I can't believe I ever willingly associated with you!"  
  
Harry turned and walked out.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"Harry!" Draco's voice called through the corridor that Harry was stalking through. "What's up? I can feel your anger from a mile away." Draco ran and stopped in front of him. He was surprised when he felt Harry through himself into his arms and bury his head into his neck.  
  
*~ Harry? ~*  
  
*~ I'm sorry, it's just - I thought - Ron - URGH! I hate my life! ~*  
  
Draco tightened his grip on the Gryffindor and started to lead him gently to an empty classroom. ---Bloody Weasel, what's he done now!--- Draco thought angrily.  
  
Draco continued to soothe his lover as they sat together on a desk and the whole Hogsmeade 'date' was re-told.  
  
"It's not fair, I thought Ron would at least understand that I'm not just the Boy-Who-Lived. I am a person but no one seems to take any notice of that. You're the only thing in my life that actually matters." Harry had tears streaming down his face, but the sobs had subsided. "I was so angry with him, but now all I feel is pain."  
  
"Harry," Draco cupped his chin and lifted it so that their eyes met, "I don't believe for one second that I'm the only thing that matters to you. What about your parents? Professor Black and Lupin? Amanda? 'Ric? Ro'? Sal'? Helli? Sarah? Amelia? Merlin? I know you care about them too."  
  
"I do, but it's not the same, I don't think I could live without you." Harry said, nuzzling Draco's neck.  
  
"And I you." A comfortable silence started as they just sat and held one another.  
  
Which was disturbed as the door to the classroom banged open loudly, announcing the presence of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Both couples were startled by the presence of the other.  
  
"Harry! So it's true then?" Remus said guardedly.  
  
"What's true?" Harry asked.  
  
"About you and Mr Slytherin there," Sirius said, pointing at Draco.  
  
The younger wizards looked at each other, and Draco said, "I believe that Voldemort is the remaining descendant of Salazar Slytherin, not me."  
  
Harry laughed, wiping his eyes, "Are you mad?" He asked, looking at his godfather.  
  
"Mad? Not really, you've been through enough and deserve love, but I'm somewhat mad that you thought it a good idea to hit your best-friend." Sirius replied.  
  
Draco muttered, "Didn't hit him hard enough."  
  
Harry laughed again, "Actually, that's my former-best friend. Best friends don't hurt you like he hurt me." Harry paused, "He called me a goddamn queer!" He burst out. "And that I'm the Boy-Who-Lived and so I should marry a witch, not a wizard or a muggle! How can a best friend say something like that!"  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
By next morning, the Great Hall was filled with mutterings as people gossiped over breakfast. Harry sat with Amanda Ackroid, his first year friend, as they laughed about the latest Muggle must-have. Harry kept looking up at the Slytherin table to see Draco holding court with a group of Slytherin's, over the stupidness of Weasleys' in general, as Harry later found out.  
  
As usual the whole school quietened as the owl post arrived, many watching the brightly coloured envelopes circle around the hall before swooping down on their prey.  
  
Harry gently petted Hedwig as she delivered her letter, but his eyes were fixed on Ron as he gingerly opened the bright yellow envelope that shook in his hands.  
  
A flash of light engulfed Ron and many people who had turned to watch, had to turn away because of the intensity. As the light diminished, giggles became chortles, chortles became laughter, and laughter became full blown belly-laughs.  
  
Ron's face was covered in hair.  
  
As the day progressed, Ron was changing more and more and by dinner time, he had taken on the characteristics of a weasel.  
  
Harry grinned to himself as he and Amanda walked to the library to meet Draco, Blaise and Pansy.  
  
"Nice trick of the Challenging Pranksters." Harry said lightly. The Challenging Pranksters was the term use to describe the anonymous senders of the pranks.  
  
"Indeed it was." Blaise smirked.  
  
"Has anyone worked out the counter-curse for it?" Draco asked.  
  
"No, all the teachers have tried, but nothings happening. Fred told me at Quidditch practice that their parents are coming to see if they can sort it out." Harry said.  
  
"So how is the darling Gryffindors talking their Golden Boy's relationship with the Slytherin Prince?" Pansy asked.  
  
Amanda replied, "Well most are ignoring him and talking behind his back, but there's some that couldn't care less, as long as the Quidditch Cup isn't compromised."  
  
"Yeah, Fred and George told me they couldn't care less who I, er, shagged, as long as I was still their friend who loved their pranks." Harry finished.  
  
A comfortable talkative atmosphere settled around the three Slytherins and two Gryffindors.  
  
"Oh that reminds me Draco, Dudley sent this, this morning." Harry said, handing over the letter.  
  
"Dear Harry, Dray, Amanda, and anyone else who's there,  
  
Hope you're all fine. I need help; I've got this English assignment  
and it's all about magical creatures. Basically, I have to write a  
story and use animals like dragons and I don't know, vampires.  
Reckon my favourite cousin and his boyfriend can give me some  
information on these creatures or anything?  
  
From Dudley,  
  
PS: Aunt Marge says hi, hope you're well and eating healthily Dray.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
So there you go, a quick 35 minute chapter, Hope to get more out later.  
  
REVIEW! I love to know what you all think of this! 


	22. The Crisis Meeting

A chapter in two weeks, and not two months, you must be proud! I am! But then I've had a good day today ^v^ I've had a good report from school, thrown it in my sister's face cos she's been a right pain recently and . I've just had a good day!!!  
  
Anyway, Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, just the plot.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"spoken"  
  
--- thoughts ---  
  
*~ mind conversation between Harry and Draco ~*  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
...:: Chapter Twenty-Two ::...  
  
Remus Lupin eyed the white wolf wearily. He had just completed the lunar cycle of a werewolf and he was tired! He did not want to deal with a weird fox that looked somewhat familiar.  
  
--- Now, now Professor Lupin, Not only would Harry kill me, but so would James and Lily, and then I'd get an ear bashing from Shadow Thing, so play nicely and just let me on my way! --- Draco thought.  
  
*~ Hey Dragon, there's an interesting development with Ron ~* Harry's voice rang in Draco's mind.  
  
*~ What is it? ~* Draco replied.  
  
*~ Come see Sal' and 'Ric, and Mum and Dad and a load of others ~* Harry answered.  
  
*~ Just lemme get passed the werewolf you and James love so much ~*  
  
Draco transfigured himself into his white Order robes. "Good Morning Mr. Lupin. A good lunar cycle?" Order asked pleasantly.  
  
"Order. Fine, thank you." Remus replied guardedly. "Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
Order smirked, "Well you and your lot could save my friend and I the trouble of having to appear in battle if you all learned how to fight respectfully. I know that the Death Eaters are scum, but you upset the balance when you fight with them."  
  
"Excuse me?" Remus was flabbergasted.  
  
Order raised one elegant eyebrow.  
  
"I mean, isn't that a contradiction in itself? You say learn how to fight and yet you say we upset the 'balance' by fighting." Remus said.  
  
"True. But the balance of good and evil needs to be kept. Not everything is straight down the middle, like dark and light, evil and good. Chaos and I have to keep the balance. When the Death Eaters launch an assault somewhere, yes there is a need for retaliation, but sometimes you go overboard and that, my friend, is when Chaos and I step in." Order said.  
  
"You are a complete mystery Order." Remus said, slightly amused.  
  
"Thank you. Just remember, you bring your injuries from us on yourselves. We have no real wish to hurt you, but it must be done."  
  
*~ Dray, are you coming anytime soon? ~* Harry whined in Draco's mind.  
  
*~ Yes, my Chimaera. But have patience, a genius is at work. ~*  
  
*~ You know a genius? Who? ~*  
  
*~ Me! You blithering Gryffindor ~* Draco sneered half-heartedly.  
  
*~ Love you too ~*  
  
"See you around Lupin." And with that Order disappeared.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Draco reappeared in front of his boyfriend. Immediately Harry wrapped his arms around him and kissed him hard.  
  
"Not that I don't enjoy your kisses, but was there a point to summoning me here you great majesty?" Draco teased when the broke apart for air.  
  
"Yeah, Salazar reckons we need some combat practice," Harry said, while Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Like hell he does. You two are always at it."  
  
"I agree, but it does give me the chance to prove that Gryffindors rule while Slytherin's drool." Harry grinned.  
  
Draco snorted in indignation, "I beg your pardon but Slytherin's do not drool!"  
  
"You do!" Harry said playfully, "Over me!" And Harry silenced Draco's protests with another kiss, which went on for a while.  
  
A voice interrupted them, "Hey, I do believe we called for a crisis meeting, so get your tongues back where they belong."  
  
Both boys turned, gasping for breath.  
  
"Oh be quiet Dad." Harry said.  
  
"What? You expect me to let you kiss a Slytherin? You don't know where he's been!" James Potter said in mock-exclamation.  
  
Harry and Draco glared at him. "I'm sorry James, but what were you saying about Slytherins?" Salazar appeared behind James.  
  
"Nothing, only that they drool, with the Gryff's rule! Ain't that right Godric?" James looked at the Head of Gryffindor.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I thought this was a crisis meeting, not a meeting of whose house is better." Lily Potter spoke from her position at the table.  
  
"Of course mother." Harry said, sitting at the table.  
  
At the table, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Amelia Gryffindor, Sarah Slytherin, Lily, James, Harry and Draco sat. As well, there was Ella and Daniel Potter, James' grandparents (old school-friends of Albus Dumbledore's) and Saskia and Frederick (the first and ninth Chaos).  
  
"I bring this crisis meeting to order." James said solemnly, banging a gavel down on the table. "Today we meet to discuss the on-going pranks in Hogwarts, carried out by those known to Hogwarts as the Challenging Pranksters or as we know them, Harry and Draco." James looked slyly at his son and son-in-law-to-be-when-Harry got-his-act-together-and-proposed.  
  
"Have they figured out the counter to Ron's weasel transfiguration?" Ella asked.  
  
"No," Harry laughed, "McGonagol's absolutely confused. She's can't work it out."  
  
"Well, what does she expect, it is an old transfiguration spell that is very out-dated." Saskia smirked.  
  
"Only known to a few now." Rowena smirked.  
  
"Serves him right for hurting our Harry." Helga said protectively.  
  
"Too true Helli," Frederick said, drinking from his goblet.  
  
"Now, on to the next bit of business," Sassy, (aka Saskia) smirked once more. "I've a new plan." She sing-songed.  
  
And they all leaned closer to discuss the execution of the plan. Over the next hour, the plan had taken praise, a beating and then a re-check of the details. They were, after all, masters in the fields of creating Chaos, they were not about to embarrass themselves by missing out a few small details.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Once again, Harry, Draco, Amanda, Blaise and Pansy were sitting comfortably at one table in the library doing the work. They were slightly hidden in their corner of the library. Pansy was quietly explaining the concept of the Colour Potion to Amanda while Draco and Blaise were amicably arguing over the uses of learning History of Magic. Harry smiled as he heard Draco's breath hitch in conversation.  
  
The two lovers were sitting next to each other. Harry was working silently on his DADA essay and had slipped his hand on to his Dragon's leg. Continuing to write, his hand moved up and down, teasing his boyfriend who was finding it hard to think straight.  
  
Blaise knew what was going on as he was a Slytherin after all and he wasn't stupid either, he used the chance to tease his friend too. Picking up on Blaise's baiting, Amanda and Pansy joined in, teasing Draco, asking him if he was all right? Did he want some water? Did he need some air, as he looked a little flushed? They laughed freely at his discomfort without fear of Madam Pince (Draco had cast a silencing charm over their table).  
  
*~ Stop it! ~* Draco whined.  
  
*~ Sorry, love, you just look so beautiful with a little tinge to your cheeks ~* Harry replied.  
  
"Ok, ok, leave him alone." Harry said, wrapping his arms around the blond and dragging him on to his lap. "I'm sorry, can you forgive me?"  
  
"Brat." Draco said lovingly, and gave him a quick Eskimo kiss. To which Harry responded with a proper kiss of his own.  
  
"Oh get a room." Pansy said playfully.  
  
Both boys did the mature thing and stuck out their tongues at their friends. They soon became the target for the others to throw paper at. And that was how Hermione found them, having a paper fight.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Du Du Dun! I'm tired, but I was nice and decided not to let the same amount of time to lapse between chapters, so praise me and give me a big head, jokes, you can just leave a review ^v~  
  
Thank you to all of ya who reviewed, I loved reading them, especially to Weasley Wonders who made me smile for the rest of the day. 


	23. A 'lil bit of Chaos

Ok, so I'm getting better again at updating! Yay!!! Less time for you to wait, and a completely guilt-free conscious for me ^v~  
  
A bit of babble that can be completely ignored as it has nothing to do with the story but my life: My brother is a complete idiot! My dad bought a pancake maker (bit of a joke really) and they completely messed it up! I come along and make one perfect one for me and so I got roped in to making them all pancakes! I hate being able to cook! I'm always being made to make something, like Christmas Cake, do you know how long it takes to make a traditional English one? About two beeping hours!  
  
*inhales deeply* *exhales deeply*  
  
Anyway, Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, just the plot.  
  
Ok, I'm finished, you can read on to the actual chapter if you have actually stopped to read this.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"spoken"  
  
--- thoughts ---  
  
*~ mind conversation between Harry and Draco ~*  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
...:: Chapter Twenty-Three ::...  
  
"Hi Hermione." Harry said cautiously.  
  
"Hi." There was a silence, "Can I talk to you? In private?"  
  
"Sure." He tried to stand but Draco was still on his lap, "Off."  
  
"Meanie." Draco glared at Hermione, but there was no real heat in it.  
  
Harry gathered his things together and softly kissed Draco as he stood up. "Wanna go to the Lake?" He suggested.  
  
!That would be fine Harry." Hermione said, a little puzzled at the three Slytherin's sitting relatively peacefully with two Gryffindors.  
  
Harry ruffled Amanda's hair as he passed her and smirked at a group of Ravenclaws that had been observing his friends and he. He was a little daunted by his friend's lack of voice. --- But --- he thought, --- 'Mione has always been one to think a lot ---  
  
"This place ok?" He asked, startling her out of her thoughts.  
  
She looked around, "Yeah, it's fine."  
  
They sat down and Hermione just stared at Harry. The seconds turned into minutes and Harry was almost ready to shout at her. "Hey, Hermione? Is there something on my face?" She looked at him weirdly. "It's just your staring at me and I can't help but think that Blaise has been pranking me again."  
  
She laughed nervously, "No, it's just . strange to think of Slytherin's being friendly, you know."  
  
"Do you really think that just cos some people that have come from their house are evil, that they are all evil?" He asked.  
  
Hermione paused and actually thought about it, "Now that you bring it up, I do kind of have that assumption, but if that was true we'd have loads of Dark Lord's trying to take over the world instead of just Voldemort." She smiled at Harry, "Sorry, I guess I didn't think that they could be somewhat normal people and actually have feelings."  
  
"Don't worry, I only figured that out this summer when Dray argued the same thing with me. Everyone thinks that Slytherins are evil, that Ravenclaws are smart, that Hufflepuffs are loyal and that Gryffindors are good. But really we're the ones that have the courage to stand up for our beliefs and that normally means fighting against anyone that would want to take over the world, making us the champions of light. Slytherins are ultimately interested in power and are quite sneaky and devious in their plan makings. Ravenclaws are the normally the smartest of the four houses but only because they enjoy turning to books for information. They are the ones who enjoy learning the theory of things. Hufflepuffs are the quietest of us all and are very loyal, that doesn't make them dumb or anything."  
  
"Harry, I know this. It's just that I've never actually thought about it like that. It could almost be said that if this was a normal high school we are divided into different classes." Hermione said. "Gryffindors would be the popular ones I supposed, the loud ones, teachers pets. Ravenclaws would be the book-nerds. Hufflepuffs would be the quiet ones who always are no trouble to teach and the Slytherins would be the . gangsters of the school?"  
  
"True." Harry smiled. "But I doubt you wanted to talk to me about the social structure of house boundaries of Hogwarts."  
  
"Yeah, it's about Malfoy and Ron."  
  
"I thought as much." Harry sighed.  
  
"Harry, I don't particularly like Malfoy, but it seems you do and I respect that, I just want you to be careful. Think of the last four years, he's been nothing but a pain to us."  
  
"I know, but it's just over the summer I saw the real him, and I know he wouldn't hurt me. It's like I know that Voldemort is evil and must be defeated, and in the same way I know that I love Dray and that he wouldn't hurt me. It sounds kinda stupid really." Harry trailed off.  
  
"I guess you really are in love aren't you?" She asked.  
  
"Hopelessly, I couldn't leave him now even if my life depended on it. He's is my life, one of the reasons I get up in the mornings is just so I can see his beautiful sleeping face and that smile that he has when he wakes up," Harry said, lost in his memories.  
  
"Wait a minute, when he wakes up? When he's sleeping?" Hermione's eyes had narrowed.  
  
"Well," Harry paused, "Yes, I love the guy, what's wrong with sharing the same bed? It's so nice to sleep with a warm body cuddled up next to me, and to sleep knowing that I'm safe in his arms."  
  
"Harry, you do know that sleeping with someone is against Hogwarts rules! You're a prefect!" Hermione quietly shrieked.  
  
"Who said I was sleeping with him?" Harry asked slyly. "I may share the same bed as him, but who said anything about sleeping with him?"  
  
Hermione's mouth opened and closed as she tried to answer that, finally she said, "Sorry, I just assumed . so you tow haven't?"  
  
"Actually, we have, but that's not you're business my dear friend," Harry smirked at her and then he grinned at her. "You seem a little flustered." He said innocently.  
  
"Of course I am! And it's your fault!" She pushed him playfully.  
  
Harry grinned, "You're not gonna tell on us are you?"  
  
Hermione paused, "I guessed I don't have a choice, you're my friend. Just, if he hurts you, I want to be first to get him back."  
  
"I think you have to get in line for that one," Harry grinned again.  
  
"So who are my competitors for getting even with him?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, you know, just people." Harry said. --- It's not like I can say oh my parents, Merlin, Salazar, Godric, Ro, Helli, a load of former Chaos's and Order's, Sirius and Remus now is it? ---  
  
Hermione gazed at him again and Harry laughed, "Look, 'Mione I know I'm gorgeous and everything, but I am taken and so it wouldn't be a good idea to fall in love with me." Harry said, and was rewarded with another playful push.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Next Divination lesson, Harry was more than a little bored. He had been partnered up with Neville and they were looking at Crystal Orbs again.  
  
--- Bored, bored, bored, Bored. I'm Bored. I'm Bored. I'm Bored. I'm Bored. I'm Bored. I'm Bored. I'm Bored. I'm Bored. I'm Bored. I'm Bored. I'm Bored. I wish Sassy's plan was already put into action, that's gonna be fun. I'm Bored. I'm Bored. I'm Bored. I'm Bored. I'm Bored. I'm Bored. I'm Bored. Hmmm, time to show of the true funness that is Chaos. All it needs is a little audience participation --- Harry thought.  
  
"Now, my dears look deep into the crystal balls and tell me what you see," Professor Trelawney's voice entered Harry's mind.  
  
"Professor?" Harry raised his hand. "I think I can see something."  
  
"Well, my dear, what is it?"  
  
"I can see mists. And in the mists that this weird thing. It looks like a bug, or an insect, yeah, it's definitely an insect." Harry said, his voice and eyes glazing over. "When the insect moves over, the light in the eye is reflected in her eyes. The insect is nothing but a human, who gets lost in the mists." Harry snapped his eyes back to normal and then said, "I think this insect is gonna get lost in the next fog."  
  
The whole class was staring at Harry weirdly, "What?" he asked innocently.  
  
"You just made a prediction about an insect getting lost in the mists." Lavender Brown said.  
  
Seamus suddenly banged his hand down on the down and his eyes closed as his body started to sway. "The insect is lost in the mists, it rose high to be where it is but it cannot stay there for it is nothing but a human, nothing special." Seamus's eyes opened and the swaying stopped. "What?" He asked, like Harry had done.  
  
Professor Trelawney called the classes' attention back to the crystal balls. When she wasn't looking at the two of them, Seamus caught Harry's eye and winked at him. Harry grinned and winked back.  
  
Dean caught the secret wink and grinned. He waved his hand in the air and called Trelawney's attention to him. "Professor? It's strange, I can also see the insect in the mist, it keeps moving, but it glittering, it won't stop."  
  
"Indeed my dears, the atmosphere is creating a triple vision, these have not been heard of in many years," She breathed in anticipation. "Now class, get back to your work while I try to interpret the predictions you've made. It seems the poor insect is in for a rough time."  
  
Harry smirked at Neville and whispered, "Indeed, our dear insect is in for a rough time." He cocked his head at the 'Seer' and then back to the Crystal ball on their desk. Neville's eyes widened and he stared at Harry, a small smile on his face, that started to widen.  
  
Harry then looked over to Seamus and Dean and mouthed, 'Look.' And he pointed to the table. He scrawled, 'The insect is in for a rough time? I'm bored, lets play a bit.' On a bit of paper.  
  
By the time Harry, Dean, Seamus and Neville had left the classroom they were in hysterics, as was the rest of the class.  
  
"Harry, you are dangerous when you get bored," Seamus was saying.  
  
"I know, but it was just too funny, 'specially when you are join in. The poor professor didn't get what was so funny about the glittering insect." Harry replied.  
  
"She didn't get that we were referring to her," Dean snickered and caused the other three boys to start laughing again.  
  
"What's so funny?" A voice interrupted them.  
  
Instantly Dean, Seamus and Neville tensed at seeing three Slytherin's in front of them, and they didn't notice that Hermione was with them.  
  
"Oh, you know, I was just a little bit bored in class," Harry said cryptically.  
  
Hermione looked puzzled, while the Slytherins looked at each other and Blaise said, "Damn, you have my sympathy's, he's a nightmare when he gets bored."  
  
Draco grinned as he slipped an arm round Harry who kissed him lightly. "We cause a little problem in class. A Quadratic Vision as Trelawney described it." Harry explained.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione, Trelawney's got a small problem about a glittering insect that is lost in the mystic mists." Neville said, and the Gryffindor boys laughed again.  
  
"A little audience participation goes a long way, you might all want to remember that next DADA class," Harry said, and Draco smirked.  
  
*~ I can't wait for that class ~* Draco said.  
  
*~ Yeah, they won't know what hit them! ~* Harry said.  
  
"Oh Merlin, What are you planning?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Forget it, I don't wanna know," Blaise said. He turned to the Gryffindors, "I don't know how you put up with his chaotic nature sometimes."  
  
Dean smiled hesitantly, "We've never actually seen it before."  
  
They all laughed.  
  
*~ It's fun being Chaos ~* Harry said. *~ And it's fun to create it ~*  
  
*~ I can think of other things that are fun to do! ~* Draco smirked at his green-eyed Gryffindor, *~ that is if you're up for it ~*  
  
*~ Aren't I always? ~* Harry smirked back.  
  
"We'll catch you all up later, we've got something to be doing," Draco said as they pulled away from the group.  
  
"Bye!" Harry waved and dragged Draco around the corner.  
  
"Now were you referring to that thing or the other thing that was fun to do?" Harry asked.  
  
"This thing." Draco said and pulled Harry in for a searing kiss. "What were you thinking about?" He asked as they broke apart for oxygen.  
  
"Thrashing Sal' and Ric in a combat fight," Harry replied and grabbed Draco in for another kiss, "But you're right, this is fun to do as well."  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Ok, next chapter should be out *hopefully* but the weekend ... but not promises ^v^  
  
Thanks for all your reviews and keep 'em coming!!! 


	24. The Equals

Once again thanks for all the reviews, they make me smile!!!  
  
Ok from now on, I'm gonna update on a Monday because otherwise this story I gonna drag on and on until we both get bored of it. and I completely forget the plot.  
  
OMG! Ardal O'Hannal is the funniest person I've ever seen! I just saw 'See U Next Tuesday' (a play) and he was in it. If you're in London it's on at the Alberry Theatre, I really recommend it, it'll have you in hysterics!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Never was, not now, nor will Harry Potter ever be mine.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"spoken"  
  
--- thoughts ---  
  
*~ mind conversation between Harry and Draco ~*  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
...:: Chapter Twenty-Four ::...  
  
Harry bounced happily into the study room where the founder of Slytherin was pouring over a book. The older man didn't bother to look up before saying, "Haven't you been taught that the whole point of this room is to study. In quiet."  
  
"Yeah, but why bother, it's not like my noisy walk is gonna bother you that much. Besides, you like me." Harry replied leaning over the man, reading his book. "You _still_ haven't found the person whose magic signature is similar to you? You've had months!"  
  
"Well, Chaos if you cared to read once in a while, you'd know that wizards do not reach the height of their magic until they are fifteen. I might still be looking for someone who ahs remotely the same magical signature as me when your great-great-grandchildren are taking their place as Chaos and Order." Salazar gave a long-suffering sigh.  
  
"Doesn't help that your wife has already found her, er, equal," Harry said seriously.  
  
"No it doesn't and Helga and Godric reckon they've found their equals." Salazar turned back to his book.  
  
Harry sat down in silence and then asked, "How come Grindelwald was defeated by Dumbledore and not Order and Chaos? Surely he was our territory as he was upsetting the balance."  
  
"Yes he was. Your great-grandparents, Ella and Daniel, were friends with Albus. The battle to defeat Grindelwald was separated into two parts. In the first one, Daniel had been killed four times and suffered numerous lacerations and he had been poisoned. As you know you can survive the Killing Curse, but it takes a lot out of you. The fact that Daniel could still stand and fight is a credit to him but he fell and Ella was too severely wounded to open the portal to this realm. They both died on that day leaving their seven-year-old daughter in the care of Albus. He defeated Grindelwald and raised Julietta on his own," Salazar explained.  
  
"So that's why you didn't need to find your equals? Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald and Chaos and Order died." Harry paused, "But why is Voldemort stronger than Grindelwald? So strong that you need someone to be able to harness your power and help Dray and I vanquish Voldemort?"  
  
"Voldemort is stronger because he is of my bloodline. He stumbled upon a book of how to access your ancestor's magic. But even with the power he has from that, he is not my equal. The four equals will have to enter our private chambers in Hogwarts and invoke our power that lies dormant there. And that power will add to yours and vanquish Voldemort for good." Salazar halted, "Sounds kinda 'the good guys in white to save the day' doesn't it?" They laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but if it destroys him then I can live with that."  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Draco snuggled closer to the warmth of his boyfriend. He had woken up feeling colder than normal and groaned when he look at the clock. --- Quarter past four, in the morning. I must be more insane than Harry is . and that's saying something ---  
  
Sighing, Draco, moved so he was practically lying on Harry and laid his head on Harry's chest. He smiled as he felt Harry's arms tightened around him.  
  
A tapping awoke Harry and he automatically pulled Draco closer to his body, not that it was possible. He heard Draco huff as he jumped out of the bed and opened the window to let the owl in.  
  
"Bloody birds, don't they realise some people might be sleeping when they start tapping in the middle of the night," Draco said scowling.  
  
Harry laughed, and said sleepily, "Who's bright idea was it to send us a letter at four-twenty?"  
  
"Salazar's." Draco said shortly.  
  
"Get to the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
The equals have been found  
  
And await your presence.  
  
So get your butts out of bed and here now  
  
So we can tell them everything they need to know."  
  
"I'll tell them what they need to know," Harry said grumpily, "I'm Chaos, I like my sleep and I'm going to kill Salazar."  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Through the corridors of Hogwarts a small dragon flew and a chimera ran.  
  
*~ Any ideas on who the equals are? ~* Draco asked.  
  
*~ Nope, I know Sal hadn't found his when I spoke to him this morning. I didn't ask who the other three were. ~* Harry replied.  
  
*~ I wonder if we know any of them? ~*  
  
*~ Hmmm, I'd love it if Ric had a Slytherin whose magical signature equalled his ~* Harry said gleefully.  
  
*~ Now that's something I didn't thin about ~* Draco grinned.  
  
They transfigured themselves back to human to open the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets and slid down the pipe. Once at the bottom, they transfigured themselves back to their animal states; the dragon was his full size though.  
  
*~ Why Secrets? The Chamber of Honesty or Royalty is nicer? ~* Draco mused.  
  
*~ No idea, maybe because it's the closest one to get to wherever you are in school. ~*  
  
*~ Maybe, oh looky looky. We're here ~* Draco said.  
  
Inside the Chamber of Secrets, the four founders stood in their respective colours surveying the two animals. "Took you long enough," Helga said smiling at them.  
  
"Yeah we were beginning to think our equals would get here before you two would," Godric grinned at them.  
  
Ignoring them, they transfigured back to human form.  
  
Draco asked, "How are you getting them here? It's not like they can just open the chamber."  
  
"Good question. We sent them a dream each. When they wake they'll see a portkey lying next to them with a note saying 'if you want to know what that dream was about, come to us'"  
  
"Right." The younger wizards said. "So, who are they?"  
  
"Have patience, they are arriving now." Rowena said.  
  
Four wizards and witches appeared from nowhere, each clutching at something in their hands.  
  
All four newcomers recognised the six people standing in front of them. Harry and Draco were trying not to laugh. In the hands of the equal were the totem animals of the founders, signifying which equal belonged to which founder.  
  
Rowena stepped forward, "Welcome Hermione Granger."  
  
Helga went next, "Hello Bill Weasley."  
  
Godric then stepped forward, "Greetings Severus Snape."  
  
Salazar went last, "A pleasure to finally meet you, Neville Longbottom."  
  
*~ Why do we have these stupid protocols? ~* Harry asked in amusement.  
  
*~ Because it's Ancient Wizarding Law. Don't knock it! ~* Draco replied, *~ though their faces are hilarious ~*  
  
Together they intertwined their hands and said, "Welcome gentle equals."  
  
*~ I think Snape's gonna have a fit at being called gentle ~* Draco said trying to stifle his laughter.  
  
"Now good equals, it is time to bind our powers," Godric said.  
  
*~ I can't help it, I'm gonna laugh ~* Harry said.  
  
The four founders reached out to their equals, intending to hold their right hands over their totem animals.  
  
Neville squeaked and stepped backwards until he fell over, at the sight of the founder of Slytherin coming towards him.  
  
Snape grabbed his wand and opened his mouth to hex Godric.  
  
Hermione and Bill looked at each other and stepped backwards.  
  
The keepers of the balance couldn't help it anymore and they started to laugh. It wasn't long before they were lying on the floor, clutching their stomachs.  
  
They tried to calm down but it was hard. Salazar and Godric reached out and dragged Harry and Draco to their feet.  
  
"Something amusing?" Salazar purred.  
  
Draco shook his head while he was shaking silently with laughter.  
  
Harry nodded his head, also shaking with silent laughter.  
  
Rowena reached into her robes and held out to vials to them. "Calming potions," she said to all of them.  
  
Once they were calm, the ten people retook their places.  
  
"Sorry about them, Harry is just a bit insane. We did think that Draco would be able to calm him down, not copy him," Godric said.  
  
"Oh please, try and see it from our point of view. Or even your equals'. The founders appeared to them and try to bind their powers. You could at least explain to them what is going on," Draco said.  
  
"Very well, it does make sense." Helga said.  
  
"The four of you have a magical signature very similar to each of us," Rowena said. "Once our powers are bound, you can use the dormant magic of ours around Hogwarts to help defeat Voldemort."  
  
"It doesn't matter that you aren't of our house, or that you aren't like us in personality. Only that you can use the power within us." Godric said.  
  
"The only downside is that you've got to work with the insane one and the aristocrat." Salazar said, jerking his hand over at Chaos and Order.  
  
"Salazar!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"You make it sound like it is a _bad_ thing, getting to work with us." Harry smirked at him.  
  
"Oh it is, it most definitely is." Salazar quipped.  
  
Harry, being the wise one that he was, stuck his tongue out in response.  
  
What amazed the equals even more was that Slytherin responded in the same way.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"So you want me to bind myself to you?" Snape said to Godric.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Right." Snape held out his hand with which Godric covered and began chanting under his breath.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Hermione inhaled deeply, "Here goes nothing," she whispered.  
  
Rowena smiled softly as she bound herself to the young Gryffindor witch.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"Same magical signature as a founder," Bill smiled at Helga, "Must be my lucky day."  
  
Helga laughed and started the chant.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"Are you sure you got the right person?" Neville whispered.  
  
"Most certainly, there are some similarities between our childhood as well. Have no fear, I will not hurt you." Salazar said soothingly.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
v 


	25. The Meeting

*sigh* Someone is _going_ to have to teach me the days on the week! Let's see Tuesday, Wednesday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, Thursday . Wednesday . *joke* sorry for not updating on Monday, I just couldn't think of how to end this chapter.  
  
A Cry for help: Can someone _please_ tell me how to get bold and italics to actually show up on fanfiction.net, it's driving me crazy.  
  
Does anyone want a plot-bunny, I'm going crazy, it seems like everything I do gives me an idea for a story, like today, I was in physics and all I could think about was how The String theory could be used in Potterverse. I swear I'm going to go crazy, it's the third one I had today.  
  
Oh, one more note before I forget, I'm beginning to think I need a beta- reader . any volunteers?  
  
And also, I'm introducing my mate into Potterverse and I know that she likes 'action/adventure' and 'drama' . and 'Dark!Harry' stories the most. Can suggestions? All I can think of are: 'Ancestor's Call', 'The Dragonmaster's', 'The Other Side of the Mirror', 'Harry Potter and the Rebirth of Salazar Slytherin', 'Elemental Genesis', 'The Tattoo'. Can anyone think of any others that are well written, a decent length, and enjoyable to read? I swear, they are all the ones that I can think of and it's driving me nuts, there must be more .  
  
. Anything more I need to say??? Well I don't think you want to hear _that_ particular rant that's in my head, I'll shut-up so the few of you that are reading this can move on.  
  
. Sorry I'm in this weird mood where I can't stop writing crap, my mates reckon I'm high on coke and sweets . but I'm not! . Anyone else ever suffer from this?  
  
. Last thing, Thanks for the reviews!!! I loved 'em . and so did my dogs: Lucifer and Salazar . don't you just love virtual pets, you don't have to clean up after them and they don't hound you for food (pun _not_ intended).  
  
Disclaimer: Never was, not now, nor will Harry Potter ever be mine.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"spoken"  
  
--- thoughts ---  
  
*~ mind conversation between Harry and Draco ~*  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
...:: Chapter Twenty-Five ::...  
  
"Harry! Wait up!"  
  
Harry turned around and saw Hermione and Neville hurrying towards him.  
  
"We need to talk," Hermione said and then the two dragged him into the Gryffindor Common Room and up into Harry's prefect room.  
  
They settled themselves down on the sofa by the fire and Harry waited for them to speak.  
  
"So?" He prompted.  
  
"Harry, I had this, er, dream last night," Hermione began.  
  
"And so did I," Neville said. "It was exactly the same and you were in it."  
  
"But it can't have been a dream because we were given these in the dream and they were still with us when we woke up," Hermione said holding out a necklace with a raven pendant on it.  
  
Neville pulled out a similar necklace but with a snake pendant.  
  
Harry sighed, "You both know full well that it wasn't a dream. Don't worry everything will be explained tonight."  
  
"But how do you know that?" Neville asked weakly, "I mean me and Salazar Slytherin?"  
  
Harry laughed, "Calm down mate, you make it sound like the two of you are engaged." Neville looked horrified at the thought, causing Harry to laugh again. "Relax, he's a happily married man with children . and descendants."  
  
Hermione was staring at him, "How, exactly, do you know them?" She asked.  
  
"That will be explained tonight. Try not to think on it, you can back out after you get the full picture." Harry replied.  
  
"And what if we go to Professor McGonagol? I'm sure she'd love to know that you are helping a former Dark Lord into the castle." Hermione said sharply.  
  
Harry sighed once more, "One, you couldn't tell her about Salazar. There's a secrecy spell on you two, Bill and Snape. Two, I'm not helping Sal, he's perfectly capable of getting himself into the castle without any help. And three, I have an issue with the whole 'former Dark Lord' thing." Harry paused, "Don't judge any of them until tomorrow morning. It will all make sense tonight, I promise."  
  
They still looked reluctant, "Do you trust me?" He asked, they nodded, "Then know that I won't lead you into danger."  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
The four equals appeared suddenly in a grand corridor.  
  
"Any ideas on where we are?" Bill asked, quite cheerfully.  
  
"Not a clue, but Harry said there was no danger to us," Hermione said and Neville nodded his agreement.  
  
Snape snorted. "And you expect me to walk blindly in the faith that Potter wasn't lying?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't believe that Harry would let anyone harm us intentionally. Besides, the, er, founders said that we'd be working with them to help defeat You-Know-Who." Bill said logically.  
  
Snape snorted once more something that sounded strangely like "Bloody Gryffindors".  
  
"Hey, look, there's someone there." Neville whispered.  
  
They all looked at the tall figure that was walking towards them.  
  
Messy black hair and glasses. "Potter" Snape spat, "Where exactly are we?"  
  
"We're here," the man motioned around him. "And yes Potter is my name, but I normally go by the name of," he paused and looked Snape directly in the eye, "James."  
  
Stunned gasps and then silence settled on the group as they tried to process the man.  
  
Snape kept opening and closing his mouth as he tried to say something.  
  
"Stupendous impression you do of a goldfish Sevvie, would you like to see me do an impression of a stag?"  
  
Without waiting for an answer, James transfigured himself into his stag form and then back, "Good impression, d'ya reckon?"  
  
"But - but - you died!" Hermione burst out.  
  
James grinned, "Oh My God! They were right - you are a Know-it-All." He then turned his head to the side and listened, he nodded seemingly to the air and then saluted them, "Catch ya later," he called as he took off down the corridor.  
  
The four exchanged looks of astonishment.  
  
Harry and Draco saw the looks as they approached and Harry said, "I take it you met my father."  
  
"He looks quite well for someone who's been dead fourteen years," Bill said.  
  
"Indeed he does." Harry agreed.  
  
"C'mon," Draco said, "You don't want to keep Shadow Thing waiting."  
  
"Shadow Thing?" Neville asked squeakily.  
  
"Yeah, the leader of this group," Draco said.  
  
"And he isn't the sort of person you want to get angry with you if you can help it," Harry said.  
  
"And these two know all about his temper," a female voice quipped at their side.  
  
Chaos and Order looked affronted as they glared at the newcomer. "Oh come off it Sassy, you get into as much trouble as we do." Harry said.  
  
Draco said to the equals, "Sassy here is responsible for many of the modern day pranks on the world. It's amazing that someone who has been dead for hundreds of years can cause so much trouble in the living world."  
  
Harry added, "Yeah, you know that whole UFO business," they nodded, "I give you the creator of that nonsense." He motioned to his ancestor who smirked.  
  
She leaned closer to Harry and Draco and said, "Your friends look kinda dumb." And then she apparated out of view.  
  
The two fighters looked at each other and shook their heads.  
  
"She's, er, yeah, well-" Harry said intelligently.  
  
"Come on," Draco said grabbing Harry's hand, "You really don't want to keep Shadow Thing waiting if you can help it."  
  
The six walked into an ornate room.  
  
"Wow." Bill and Neville whispered.  
  
"Nice, huh?" Harry said. "Come on, I'll introduce you," He said waving vaguely at the assembled crowd.  
  
"Everyone," Harry said addressing his ancestors, "I present to you Hermione Granger, Bill Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Professor Severus Snape."  
  
Harry turned back to his friends. "This is Shadow Thing." He said pointing at the man in light blue robes.  
  
"Or," Draco said, "As you might know him by, Merlin, the leader of the generations of Chaos and Order warriors."  
  
The old man smiled at them, "Everyone in this room is here to help you as learn how to control the powers of Hogwarts. They are also the ones primarily involved in the fight against Lord Voldemort," Merlin said.  
  
"Ella and Daniel Potter, closer friends of Albus Dumbledore, former Chaos and Order of the battle of the Lakes, died before they could defeat Grindelwald." Harry said motioning to his great-grandparents. "They will be the ones interacting with Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Saskia and Matthias D' Estiny, first Chaos and Order," Draco said, "They watch over the Order of Phoenix."  
  
"Federico and Francesco Falconer, former Chaos and Order." Harry said, "They watch the Death Eaters."  
  
"Lily and James Potter, former Chaos and Order," Draco said, "They mainly act as guiding angels to those suffering because of Voldemort. A ray light in relentless darkness."  
  
"Serpias and Emilai Slytherin, former Chaos and Order," Harry said, "Our resident specialists in all weapons, magic and muggle."  
  
"Selena and Serena Tsuski, former Chaos and Order," Draco said, "Healers."  
  
"Kalika and Patrick Black, former Chaos and Order," Harry said, "They are the ones who associate with the human-like beasts: vampires, centaurs, unicorns, mer-folk."  
  
"Eliza and Dennis Stansbridge, former Chaos and Order," Draco said. "They ones who watch Lord Voldemort."  
  
"And lastly, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff." Harry said, "Source of knowledge on magic, Hogwarts, totem animals and magical transfers."  
  
Serpias stepped forward and said, "And not forgetting Harry and Draco Potter, er Malfoy-"  
  
Emilai laughed and continued, "Chaos and Order of this generation."  
  
"Who really need to get married," Serpias muttered.  
  
"Oh hush up," Emilai scolded, "They've only been together since the summer, if I recall _you_ waited almost ten years before you asked me to marry you."  
  
"Well- It's not like I didn't want to- It just slipped my mind- I just thought we-" Serpias spluttered  
  
"You might wanna stop there, Serp," Sassy said, the others laughing lightly.  
  
Hermione looked thoughtful, "What's up, Granger?" Draco asked.  
  
"How come, you were chosen to become Order and Chaos? And why did Harry's parents become them?" She asked.  
  
"I was actually thinking, how everything?" Bill said.  
  
Draco looked at the others and then back to Hermione, "Well I was chosen because of Harry-"  
  
"And I was chosen cos of my father," Harry said.  
  
Merlin cleared his throat. "Each of my descendants has been either the Keeper of Chaos or the Keeper of Order, their soulmate becomes the other warrior and together they keep the Balance between the two extremes."  
  
"Or more commonly known as the Warriors of Opposites," Helga said.  
  
Hermione gasped and a lot of laughs could be heard.  
  
"Yes Hermione, the people that stand before you today are either descendants or ancestors of the great Black Panthers," Rowena said with a smile.  
  
Neville and Bill then gasped, while Snape looked mildly shocked.  
  
"You mean-," Neville started, and then promptly fainted.  
  
A quick 'enervate' later and James said, "I thought you said he was like you in many ways Salazar, and not just in magical signature," to Salazar.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Lily and Salazar scowled.  
  
"James, congratulations, you're challenged to a dual-duel," Salazar said, smirking.  
  
"Congrats Dad, I'm seconding Sal," Harry said with a smirk of his own.  
  
James gulped dramatically and turned to his wife, who said, "Not a chance buster, I may love you, but was as bad as what you did to Snape in-" James covered her mouth with his hand and shook his head vigorously.  
  
"Well considering that my equal was the victim of a certain prank, I'll have to insist on a tri-duel," Godric said.  
  
James glared at his wife; "You've got to help me now, seeing as though I'm stuck in a tri-duel now, instead of that dual-duel." Lily sighed and nodded her head.  
  
Serpias Slytherin stepped forward, "And I'll be the third, I can't have you losing to my dearest grandfather."  
  
James nodded and turned to Salazar, "You challenged, state the time and place."  
  
Merlin interrupted before anyone could speak, "Now, in the Forest Room." He sighed, "It will help our new friends see how we train and fight. Ultimately helping in the decision of whether they join us in the fight or stay as they are in life."  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
The six fighters were currently in the middle of the forest, some in combat. The on-lookers were above them on a cloud that allowed them to have a birds-eye view of the fight below.  
  
Hermione gasped, "How can Harry fight his mum?"  
  
"Easily, we're all trained. Lils _is_ _trained_ to fight. When she was alive, she would have had many a skirmish like this in her day as Order," Rowena said.  
  
"It's almost mandatory that at least one person challenges the present Chaos and Order," Draco said.  
  
"She can give as good as she gets," Sassy said with admiration, "Although she doesn't like the idea of fighting as much of some of us."  
  
"I think it's a 'Chaos' thing," Serena said. "They all seem to love fighting that he enjoy throwing sharp objects at each other."  
  
"I beg to differ, I'm Order and yet I love to challenge 'Ric and Salazar," Draco said, "It just mainly depends on the personality of the warrior."  
  
Sassy said, "And there's the insanity of being Chaos. People tend to stereotype all Order's as being stuffy, snot-nosed snobs-"  
  
"Were you trying to use alliteration to describe me?" Draco said, looking too innocent.  
  
"Stuffy, snot-nosed, snobs, when really, as Draco and Lils prove, you _do_ know how to pull a good prank," Saskia finished.  
  
"But still, it is Harry's mum that he's going hand-to-hand with, no wait, that he's using a tree branch to defend himself from her . magic blasts," Bill said.  
  
"But everyone here is someone's mother or father," Hermione said.  
  
"Well actually not completely true," Francesco said. "Harry and Draco are no-one's parents."  
  
"Yet," Fran's partner, Federico said with a smirk and a challenging look at Draco.  
  
"Everyone stereotypes someone." Patrick said.  
  
"Vampires and werewolves are thought to be extremely dangerous, it's just that they are hard to approach," Kalika, Patrick's other-half said. "Women can fight successfully, they just normally choose not too."  
  
"Unless they're called Saskia D' Estiny and are clinically insane," Draco said, staring straight at Saskia. Draco clutched his arm where Saskia hit him. "You know it's not nice to hit your betters."  
  
"And you know what? I didn't hit my betters," Saskia said as she walked around him in a circle.  
  
Draco growled and reached for a small dart and tried to tranquillise his friend.  
  
"You're getting slow my friends, you really are," She laughed as she got him stuck in a head-lock.  
  
"Urgh!" Draco growled, I forgot it's a bad idea to get in a fight with you."  
  
Matthias, Sassy's soulmate laughed, "Dray, I worked that out a long time ago."  
  
Merlin stood quietly pondering the young boy stood next to him, Neville Longbottom. "Why did Salazar start the duel?" The young Gryffindor student asked, almost inaudibly.  
  
"Because, his background is so similar to yours, he remembers how he felt when everyone put him down for the way he acted." Merlin sighed, "Salazar 's parents were tortured to their deaths when he was five. His younger sister and older brother were tortured too, but they didn't die. The children in his childhood picked on him until he ran away and met his three friends, Helga, Rowena and Godric. They brought him out of his shell, the magic hidden in him was unlock and he become the wizard he is now. As I said to him then, Let the magic guide you down your path." He clapped the younger boy on the shoulder and rejoined the larger group.  
  
"So what I want to know is where Granger heard about the Warriors of Opposites, the Great Black Panthers?" Draco was saying, "I mean she's muggle-born-"  
  
"Dray!" Several indignant voices cried in shock.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that, I mean that Harry hadn't heard of them until he came here. It's kind of a pure-blood myth that's passed down through the generations, not written about in many books." Draco protested.  
  
Selena sighed, "He does have a point, I can't think of any books that actually talk about my fathers."  
  
"Your- your fathers?" Bill gasped.  
  
"Yep, the great men that they were," Selena said proudly.  
  
"Hey, hey, looks like they're finishing," Kalika said leaning down. "And looks like it's the insane ones."  
  
Voices chorused with either:  
  
"Harry, Sal' and 'Ric?"  
  
"James, Lils and Serp?"  
  
They all laughed, "Yeah, Harry, Sal' and 'Ric triumph." Patrick laughed. The six fighters apparated to the cloud and Harry automatically wrapped his arms around Draco.  
  
Draco waved his hand in front of his face and scrunched up her nose, "Damn Harry, you smell."  
  
"And aren't the loving boyfriend who always has a pleasant greeting to give," Harry said with a pout.  
  
"Don't you know it," Draco said replied and lightly kissed him on the nose.  
  
Loud fake retching and gagging sounds could be heard and Harry took the opportunity to pull Draco in for a deep kiss.  
  
The two pulled out of the kiss quite drenched and glaring at all those around them. Fingers automatically pointed to people randomly around the cloud.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Aren't you lucky, I gave you an extra double-length chapter . cos I couldn't find a way to finish it before ^v^ .  
  
. Thanks again for the reviews.  
  
Ok, you see that button, the purple one, down there, can you leave another review:  
  
: 'I loved it and want more soon!  
  
: 'I'd love to be your beta reader.'  
  
: 'I recommend this 'action/adventure' ~ 'drama' ~ 'Dark!Harry' .'  
  
Thank you dearest!  
  
^v^  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	26. The Chambers

Ok, I deserve to be shot for the delay, I just find it so hard to write sometimes. It's all in my head, but it doesn't want to be written and it's _very_ annoying. Ah well, what can I do?

Lol, love u all loads and hope you continue to review!

And on a more positively scary note, **_I'm learning to drive! _** It's so fun!!!

Disclaimer: Wasn't mine before, isn't mine now, and will never be mine – 'cept for the plot…

This chapter is dedicated to **Lenora **who tried to bug me into updating faster – you were in my mind all the time! 

Lil' note: I now have a Yahoo! Group so if you wanna join you can be notified when I update and stuff – also bug me to get off my lazy backside and write a new chapter it doesn't show up, go to my bio page – it'll be there

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

"spoken"  
--- thoughts ---  
*~ _mind conversation between Harry and Draco_ ~*

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

...:: Chapter Twenty-Six ::...  
"Bill," Chaos hissed at the eldest Weasley Son, "Medical supplies." He thrust two bulging bags at him. "Leave the actual fighting to Order and I. And anyone else who knows how to fight." 

Harry and Draco had been peacefully lying on Draco's bed, basking in the love they shared, when Merlin appeared in the room. A Death Eater attack had occurred but nothing had been done to upset the balance between chaos and order. That was, of course, until someone had used a spell to negate any magic. The Death Eaters were wielding heavy artillery – guns, swords, daggers, even a few combat moves. Many members of the Order of the Phoenix had never been in a battle situation like that. To say that they were caught unprepared was an understatement. 

Harry and Draco had quickly transformed to their alter egos, equipping all their weapons and throwing together an extensive medical supply. They even took a number of weapons in a bag for those that might know how to use them.

Chaos looked over to Order to see Snape open the weapons bags and pick up a weapon. A few others followed his exampled and before long had joined Chaos and Order in fending off the attacking Death Eaters. 

_*~ This wasn't exactly what I had planned for tonight ~* _Harry said as he dodged and fired his gun off at an offending Death Eater, one who was trying to stab Remus Lupin in the back. 

_*~ I sure as hell hope you didn't plan on this when you waylaid me in the corridor ~* _Draco sent back. _*~ Why don't we show them how to really use these guns? ~* _

_*~ Anything you say love ~* _Harry replied as he back-flipped, changing the clip on his gun.

_*~ On my count, 3 – 2 – 1 – Fire _~* Both warriors side-flipped as they shot round after round at Voldemort's supporters. Sometimes they flipped towards each other, and sometimes away from each other. They were too quick and random for the other side to try and shot them – besides their robed were bullet-proof. 

The Death Eaters that were stupid enough to remain were quickly tied up with rope that Snape decided to be useful with – and to actually _catch_ a Death Eater and not wound him too much.

As the remaining Death Eaters were tied up, Chaos and Order scouted the battle area for any signs of where the anti-magic stone was. 

_*~ Interesting new tactic for them ~* _Harry said _*~ Who'd of thought that they'd used such a_ **_muggle_ **_method to destroy the Phoenixes ~*_

_*~ Wasn't something I was expecting either ~*_ Draco replied, picking up a large rock. _*~ I found it, reckon the guns would be the best option? ~*_

Harry laughed _*~ Yeah, they've been so helpful so far, I think it's only fair that they get to demonstrate their power again ~*_

A loud noise erupted from the two warriors, attracting the attention of the Phoenixes. 

--- What in the name of Slytherin? --- Snape thought.

As the rock began to crack, Chaos and Order stopped firing and used pure strength to destroy it. It was tossed into the air and the power of their combined jump kick shattered the rock into millions of pieces. 

Confidently they made their way through the Order of Phoenix to retrieve their weapons. Stunned gazes followed them, one brave, younger member asked who they were.

Arrogant smirks appeared and chaos skilfully twirled his sword between his hands, before ripping a whole in the air. Gasps were heard all around as a large tear appeared next to where the two warriors stood. It was impossible to actually _rip_ the atmosphere, but they had! 

Chaos jumped through the gap first, Order following quietly behind him. The tear repaired itself, looking as though nothing had ever happened.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Harry was leaning against the statue of Salazar Slytherin in the Chamber of Secrets. Draco had transfigured himself to a white eagle, scouting the chamber for the first time. Sure, he'd been in here, but he hadn't had time to fully explore the hidden chamber of his friend, ally and founder.

They were waiting for the portkeys to activate and bring Hermione, Neville, Bill and Snape to the chamber.

The sound of stumbling added to the magical 'bump' that Harry felt when they arrived. 

"Good evening," Harry said pleasantly. "The others send their apologies that they could not be here to explain about the chambers themselves, but they have been unexpectedly detained."

Draco flew to Harry's side and resumed his usual form. Watching Snape and Bill he asked, "Recovered from this evenings earlier activities?"

Snape scowled, but Bill replied, "We were all much better when he got back to the medical care at Hogwarts."

"You could have told us that you had deactivated the anti-magic barrier," Snape said, glaring his hardest. 

Harry shrugged, replying, "We assumed that it was obvious when we destroyed the stone."

Snape's glare merely grew to another level. 

Hermione and Neville looked at one another, not really comprehending what they were talking about.

"The reason you were brought here tonight was to explain how to utilise your powers to help us." Draco said. 

"While Salazar's chamber was documented as a myth, there were three other chambers hidden in Hogwarts. One for Rowena, one for Godric and one for Helga." Harry said. "When we fight Voldemort we need you to stand in the chambers and activate the ancient magic left here by their respective owners."  
"You need to understand that the magic is here, but you need to access it. It needs to be channelled through you, and into power that we can use. Voldemort has become a mage. He is not just any old mage though, his specialties lie in necromancy." Draco said, watching the reactions.

"Because of that we have another plan that cancels out our first one." Harry said, "Only this one is a little more risky. Originally we planned to have the magic you channelled into the totem animals, but that won't generate the kind of power that we need."  
"Instead, we now need you to pour the magic at a _constant_ rate into Amelia and Sarah. They are being prepared to handle the power of Hogwarts, but they need _you_ to gather the power for them. The powers of Hogwarts will allow us to utterly decimate Voldemort."

"We have to power to do this," Harry said taking over from Draco, "but it would kill us, thus, as Merlin would say, mess up the line of Chaos and Order. You four and the two girls will be grounding us, allowing us to use the most effective attacks possible. And of course, protecting Hogwarts from any attacks that Voldemort might send this way."

"Tonight, we plan on showing you the other chambers. Tomorrow your respective equals will show use how to consume their magic and use it to the best of your abilities. The night after, we attack." Draco said. 

They paused, waiting for any questions.

"Er," Neville said timidly, "You said something about Amelia and Sarah?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "Amelia is Helga and Godric's daughter and Sarah is Salazar's and Rowena's. That's why they will be able to channel the power you produce." Merlin had ordered them not to mention that the children were just that, children. He had thought that it would be frowned on, but no one wished to see the little ones hurt. There was simply no other way, and they had volunteered themselves.

"How do we get to the other chambers?" Snape asked.

"You can reach each chamber by either their entrances in the school, or through the chambers themselves. They are linked to one another through portals." Draco replied. "Rowena's entrance is located in the library, Godric's in opened by asking for entrance to the portrait opposite the kitchens and Helga's is opened by the door that a group of bushings moved to reveal outside."

"To get from chamber to chamber, walk up to the statue of the founder and state the chamber you wish to go to." Harry said, motioning them to follow him as he walked to the stone Salazar. He placed his hand one the statue's hand and said clearly, "The Chamber of Rest."

Instantly, a door appeared next to the group. Opening it, the group found themselves in a cosy library. 

"Rowena's haven." Draco said, "Granger, the totem animal on your necklace will open the door." Draco walked forward towards a door and signalled her to go through. "This door to, as you can see, is hidden in the History section of the school library. To open the door simply place the totem on the blue book entitled _'The Claws of Knowledge_'" Draco said, showing the book to her. "This will only work for you, but don't let anyone see you do it."

Harry stood by Rowena's statue and once again held the stone hand, saying "The Chamber of Hope." The customary door was revealed and the group passed to Helga's chamber.

There was a blazing fire and a small assemblement of sofa's placed in front of it. 

"Helga preferred to come here and think about life. Especially if there was a conflict in their life." Harry said. The room was decorated in some ways like a forest or overlooking fields, away from the fireplace. "The scenery changes on the moods of the occupants. Helga always found nature the way to relax and it gave her hope."

Bill followed Harry as he showed him exactly where on the Hogwarts ground that the bushes were located and how to activate them to allow him entrance.

Stepping up to Helga's statue, Draco initiated the portal saying, "The Chamber of Guidance."

The room was tastefully decorated like the other two had been. A roaring fireplace, comfortable sofas with some weapons hanging from the walls. 

Draco took Snape outside to show him how to activate the portrait with the totem necklace. 

With a 'The Chamber of Secrets' the group found themselves back in the first chamber. 

"Salazar's chamber is different for the others, Neville." Harry said. "It was called Secrets because it held those secrets. Salazar used this place primarily as a training ground, but he could morph it into a place for relaxation that you saw the others have. Along with the training arena that you see now and the rest area, there was also a small library and a potions laboratory. To open the chamber, place your necklace on the snake on the tap in Moaning Myrtle's toilets. This training arena will automatically show itself to you, unless you state the place that you want to see when you open the chamber. Alternatively you can place your hand in the statues, hold the totem and state the way you way to see the chamber."

As Harry stopped speaking, both warriors turned to the side and nodded. "We must go now, feel free to explore all you want. The necklaces will act as a final portkey to wherever it was that they summoned you from." Draco said. 

"Tomorrow you will need to be in your respective chambers on the stroke of midnight. The necklaces won't activate though. You need to open the chambers yourselves." Harry said, "Goodnight."

In a similar motion to what Chaos had done before, Draco pulled a sword out and slashed at the air. The gapping hole appeared an the two walked through it.

"Maybe we should explore." Bill said, and opened the portal to his chamber, Hermione and Snape following his example leaving Neville in the cold, watery chamber. He smiled and morphed the chamber to the relaxed seating area Harry had mentioned. He flopped down on one of the seats beside the fire and thought of how much his life had changed his Voldemort's rebirth.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Ok, so this has been a bit longer than normal, just making up for the total lack of updates. I really should have been doing my maths homework, but hey, who cares if I fail (my mother actually ^-^ who is complaining that I should be going to bed, not messing around on the computer!)

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! *hugs all around*

I'll try not to be too long in updating, but it's half-term so hopefully I'll be bored and do some writing on this or my other stories.

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/the_dragonwings_lair/ 


End file.
